


One In A Million

by authentic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cedric Diggory Lives, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, No Smut, POV Multiple, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Retelling, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triwizard Tournament, kids at war, kids involved in war, rita skeeter is terrible, sometimes, these are kids theyre gonna act like kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authentic/pseuds/authentic
Summary: Soulmarks are, like anything else, fickle magic. Unlike everything else, they are a kind of magic many witches and wizards chose to ignore the power of - after all, for most it's just a tattoo that (quite literally) burns into existence. In a world full of magic something like that is so small and insubstantial. To Harry, though, it's proof that there's someone out there who will love him - though he's quite surprised to find out who.





	1. Let's start from the top...

“Soulmarks are, simply put, a genetic trait of all witches and wizards. Unfortunately, no one ever really… talks about them. They appear on one's 14th birthday, a simple unmoving black shape that stings and glows the first time you make physical contact with your soulmate after the mark appears, and from that moment on are colorful and have small movements. Each pairs marking is unique, somehow representing a prominent moment in their relationship. However, just like all magic, soulmarks are unreliable. They make mistakes, they don’t _ mean _love. Which is why no one ever talks about them. The weaker, common bonds are easy to ignore, just a colorful fluttering shape like any other tattoo. But it’s rumored that, every once in a while, there are much stronger bonds. Strong enough to transfer feelings or even thoughts. Strong enough to mean the difference between success and failure, life and death… however, those are just rumors, so none of you have to worry about that.” 

Lupins words from earlier that year floated through Harry’s mind over and over as he watched the clock tick down to his birthday. Lupin had explained that the only time the marks are ever mentioned in wizard society is in one class, on one day, where the fateful moment comes and someone's soulmark burns to life during class. Other than that it was never mentioned again, except - maybe - between a pair when they touch. 

Harry knows it isn’t likely his bond will mean anything, but he can’t help but dream. He’d lived most of his life without feeling much love, and to have this possibility was thrilling. 

He stays awake for hours after midnight, not actually knowing when the mark will appear and not wanting to miss it. He finally falls asleep around 5 in the morning.

He’s woken up by Hedwig only a few short hours later when she brings him letters and cake from his friends. He smiles at their thoughtfulness and goes about his day, waiting for the telltale burn.

It doesn’t come until seven o’clock but it causes him to hiss in pain and yank up his left sleeve. He then watches an unidentifiable shape brand itself to his forearm. 

_ So much for a clue, _ he thinks as he stares at the black inkblot.

Three weeks go by and first a PlayStation gets thrown from the window, then Harry dreams of someone getting murdered, and finally, Arthur Weasley shows up to take him to the burrow - which leads to the best afternoon he’s had in a long time.

After dinner as everyone heads back into the house Hermione grabs him by the wrist and hastily whispers to him.

“So… What’s your mark? I know everyone seems to think it’s taboo, but I think it’s rather intriguing.”

“Oh thank Merlin!” He replies. “I’ve been itching to talk to someone about it since Lupin explained them, why didn’t you come to me sooner? What’s yours?”

She lifts the hem of her shirt to reveal a simple black snake in a rolling tunnel of blue water plastered on her hip.

“Who is it?” He asks

She hesitates, “Ron… I have no clue what it means, and no we haven’t talked about it. In fact, I’ve avoided touching him since his birthday so his may not even be colored yet. I don’t know. But enough about mine, show me yours!”

He sighs and rolls up his sleeve. Hermione is about to say something when Ron’s voice calls out. 

“Harry! Hermione! Are you coming?”

He quickly tugs his sleeve back down and the two walk quickly into the house and go to bed.

They rise early the next morning and Harry spends the entire day in awestruck wonder. A ratty old boot that can transport them over huge distances in seconds? Cool. An enormous gathering of wizards - a large portion not children - and magical items? Amazing. And then the actual match was so amazing Harry is surprised he falls asleep afterward at all, but when he’s urgently roused by Mr. Weasley he doesn’t have time to ponder any of this. He is quickly herded out of the tent with the rest of the Weasley siblings and they all hurry through the crowd of frightened wizards. He looks in horror at the blatant torture of the muggle family and takes Hermione's hand in his own, each of them silently providing comfort to the other as screams echo in their ears. 

When Ron’s scream breaks out Harry can honestly feel his heart stop, deathly afraid of something happening to his best friend. 

Then Malfoy is there.

“Shove off.” Harry glowers as he helps Ron to his feet. 

The argument quickly grows and as soon as Malfoy lets the word “Mudblood” fall from his mouth, Harry reaches out to grab his wrist. 

A large and distant bang covers their identical gasps of pain, and their thick jackets cover the glow they know emanates from their forearms. They make fearful eye contact for a moment before they yank their hands away from each other and send one last glare before marching off in opposite directions. 

_ This cannot be happening, _both boys think at the same time.

* * *

After that, in classic wizard fashion, the two chose to ignore their marks. both boys were very careful, of course, to keep their marks fully covered, refusing to even look at them themselves - as if ignoring them will make them go away. Harry even purchased a small sleeve that fits tightly around his forearm. The boys got their school supplies together, spent time with their respective friends and family, and finally made their way to school. 

That’s when everything got harder to ignore.

It started on the train when Malfoy barged into their compartment in order to make snide remarks and mock the group and their families. When Malfoy reaches out to snatch at Ron's new dress roes his arm brushes against Harry’s. There’s a small burning sensation from the marks that cause each boy to hiss in pain, but the second the contact is broken the pain left. 

There was true fear in Draco’s eyes when they met Harry’s, but his face was an impassive mask. That night Harry goes to the library and picks up a fairytale book, hoping to find something on soulmarks. 

As far as he knows, which granted wasn’t very far, soulmarks didn’t burn upon second contact. 

The next moment that _really _matters is when Harry’s name came from the cup. However, this moment is only experienced by the blonde. 

When Dumbledore reads out the name on the fourth slip of paper Draco feels first intense surprise and then an all-consuming fear. His heartbeat speeds up and he feels as if he might pass out ... but that wouldn't make sense. Why would he be scared for _ Potter _of all people? 

It takes a moment before he realizes he isn’t scared _ for _Potter. He’s scared _ as _Potter.

Mere moments after the school is excused from the feast, the contestants still behind the door, Draco shows up at the library, searching for a fairytale book of his own…

He just hadn't expected to run into the original written story of soulmates - Syra and Epita. Of course, he ended up reading it in a simplistic form meant for first years and younger, but the gist of the story is this:

_ A long time ago in a land completely unknown, there lived two people with a single heart. _

_ It seems simple enough to assume that they would meet and immediately fall in love - to live happily ever after, but that is not how our story goes. _

_ Syra and Epita lived on opposite sides of this land, and never heard a word of the other until they’d each lived on the Earth for 14 years. _

_ For some reason, at that time, the two were each traveling for one reason or another, and they bumped into each other as the two groups pass. _

_ Each felt a small sting on their stomach, but assumed it had been a loose branch or some brush… _

_ Then they lived the rest of their lives simply feeling as if a piece of themselves was missing - a hole in their chest and__ a colored mark on their stomach _ _ … never to meet again. _

_ An awful story, honestly._ He thinks, _ Poorly written, terrible ending._ He sighs and goes to put the book on the shelf again when he suddenly feels like drowning. A rush of noise fills his head, he feels closed in on all sides and suddenly finds himself gasping for air and clinging to the shelf as if it were a lifeline. 

He slides to the floor, unable to support his weight, and stares straight ahead unseeingly.

Pansy finds him there nearly half an hour later. 

“Draco?” She said, waving a hand gently in front of his face.

“Why don’t they believe me?” He gasps out, “I didn’t want this. I didn’t do it!” His forearm starts burning and he collapses in on himself.

“Draco?!” Pansy repeats, worry clear in her voice. “What's happening? Who doesn't believe you? About what?”

“My name! I didn’t!” 

She just looks at him for a moment, then, “bloody hell.” She grabs either side of his face and forces him to look into her eyes. “Draco. I need you to come back to your own headspace right now. This isn’t you. These aren’t your emotions.”

She keeps saying things like that for a few minutes. Just repeating that they aren’t his emotions and he can just push them out of his head. Silly things that make no sense... until it suddenly works and he feels like himself again.

He looks from Pansy to the fairy tail book lying on the floor near where he fell. 

“Its Potter, Isn’t it?” She asks, nodding towards the book. 

Draco just slowly nods.

“What are the odds. The first ‘Drawn Soulmates’ in over two centuries and it just happens to be the two biggest pricks I know.”

“Pansy…” He says, so quietly he almost doesn’t even hear it himself, “What do I do? How did you know that’s what it was?”

“I think there are two things. One: Study the tales like you already planned. Two: You need to talk to Potter. As for knowing, I always wanted to be a ‘Drawn’ so I studied them.”

He shakes his head vehemently, not hearing anything after “talk to Potter.” 

“I’m not kidding, Draco. You’re already feeling his emotions this intensely… when did the mark even get color? Right before school started, if I remember from your letters correctly. Though I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me who it was.”

“What am I supposed to do Pans? Just go up to him and be like ‘Sorry to bother you chosen one, but looks like we’re that weird once every couple hundred years type of soulmate so now you have to spend time with me so we can learn to control it before one of us implodes?’”

“I mean… It's a start?”

“Dear _ God _ Pans, I was _joking._ besides, even if I wanted to talk to him, he's always with the Weasel and the beaver. I refuse to even try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for soulmark fics... and Drarry are my favorite ones (:
> 
> I'm going to aim for 2 updates a month... we might drop to one depending on one my workload and stress level!  
I hope you guys enjoy this story and look forward to more!


	2. In Which Skeeter Apparently Says Soulmarks are no Longer Taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll update twice a month!"  
*doesn't even start the chapter until a month later...*  
Sorry all... school is stressful.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling worse than he had the night before. During the party, it was almost like he had known the emotions were there - the feeling of helplessness and fear - but they had, in a way, seemed disconnected from himself. 

Now, as he opens his eyes he stares at the ceiling and doesn’t even want to move, knowing he doesn’t have the energy. 

After a few minutes though, he does manage to get up and get dressed, scurrying through the common room and running into Hermione and - bless her - breakfast. 

As they stroll the grounds Harry mostly focuses on his toast, making minimal conversation until the tournament inevitably comes up. 

“Of course I know you didn’t enter! You’re stupid and cocky, but not suicidal. The real question is who wants you dead in a seemingly tragic accide-”

“Have you seen Ron?” He blurts out before she can finish.

“Well… Yes, but I don’t think he particularly wants to see you.” He cocks his head in question. “Oh, Harry, he’s jealous!”

“Jealous?! That I’m going to die in a bloody competition I didn’t even want to enter?!” He flails his arms dramatically to emphasize his point. 

In the end, Hermione manages to convince him to put that aside for now and write to Sirius… from there follow some of the worst days of his life so far at Hogwarts. 

Nearly every person at the school seems simultaneously convinces that he was some ultra-powerful wizard who had managed to trick the Goblet of Fire, and a selfish child who couldn’t stand to miss out on the spotlight. The reality of it was he really, truly wished that just this once he could be as far away from the spotlight as possible. 

You’d think he’d of felt this pain with the Chamber of Secrets, but at least then he had Ron on his side...

It’s about two weeks before things get really bad. On the 13th of October, nearly every person from the other houses is suddenly sporting a badge declaring that he stinks - even those who hadn’t been blatant about their distaste in the days before. He fumes with anger when Malfoy proudly comes up to shove it in his face, shouting the first jynx that comes to mind. 

What he hadn’t expected is for Moody to show up. before he knows it, Malfoy is suddenly no longer “Draco,” and rather “The Amazing bouncing Ferret.” He also hadn’t expected to have a sudden desire to stop the whole fiasco. He surprises both himself and his fellow students when he shoots forward and grabs the professors arm begging him to stop. He honestly couldn’t explain why he cared, or why he felt such a sudden relief when Draco was returned to normal. 

He brushes it off and declares this strange bout of emotion a side effect of his stress about the tournament. 

That’s also the day that Rita Skeeter, the creepy reporter with no sense of a personal bubble shows up. He’d been… not exactly fine… but content just sitting in potions and imagining harm to Snape when Collin barged in talking about photographs and interviews.

Next thing he knows he’s sitting  _ much  _ too close to a reporters bust in a tiny closet that is  _ much  _ too similar to the cupboard he spent most of his childhood days in and feeling  _ much _ too trapped.

“-talk to you normally…”

He shakes his head suddenly realizing she’d been speaking to him. “What?” Is his eloquent reply. 

Her smile makes him shudder and he watches he pull a nasty looking quill from her bag. She tells it something, but again he’s not really listening close ebough to know exactly what she says.

He does know it wasn’t “ _ Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations. _ ” as written by the quill...

Apparently it was possible to start feeling worse about the whole situation. 

“So. Why’d you enter the tournament?”

“I didn’t -”

The quill scratches away “ _ An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes -” _

“Ignore the quill darling, just tell me what made you enter. Was it common teenage rebellion?”

“I-”

“No, of course not. You’re much more exciting than that. Was it love?”

“I’m 14!” He defends.

“Yes! Exactly! You have your soulmark! Now! Who does it attach you to?”

“I don’t know…” He lies, but his hand subconsciously up to rub his forearm anyway. 

Skeeter gasps. “Oh! Is this it? Let me see!” 

She grabs him with her surprising strength and yanks off the tight sleeve. 

“Oh! You  _ do  _ know who it is!” She looks at him expectantly.

He pulls the sleeve back up and shifts uncomfortably, refusing to look at the mark himself. “Honestly, I’d rather talk about the tournament.”

She raises an eyebrow and tells her quill to make a note for another interview later - which Harry vows to himself he won’t agree to - and then she jumps right back into the tournament. 

“How do you feel about what's ahead?”

“I don’t know…”

“Excited? Nervous? Champions have died before, no?”

“They have safety precautions this year…” 

“Of course, of course. And you’ve faced down death before, how do you think that affects your thoughts?”

“What?”

“Do you think that may be what drove you to enter? Did you want to prove yourself? Live up to your father's name? Or is it-”

It’s his turn to cut her off as he practically yells “ _ I didn’t enter! _ ” 

She continues unaffected, “Do you remember your parents? Do you think they would be proud? Worried? Angry?”

His heart is pounding in his ears, anger overpowering the numbness from the familiarity of the tiny room and his eyes catch on the quills latest words.

“ _ Tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to parents he can barely remember.” _

He’s fuming now, “I have  _ not  _ got tears in my eyes!” He yells right as the is yanked open.

Harry finds himself thanking Merlin and scurrying away, returning to the other champions and, surprisingly, the wandmaker Olivander. 

As the man inspects all their wands Harry feels his mind, unfortunately, drift to soul marks. He can’t help but feel there was some mistake with his. How could he have been paired with  _ Malfoy _ of all people? His thoughts wandered all the way through the photo opp and all the way down to dinner, completely missing Rita’s disappearance, her still scrambling quill, and a small green beetle that follows him down the hall. 

The following night, Hermione corners him outside the Great Hall and shoves the Daily Prophet in his hands and directs him back to the common room, promising to bring him food later and making him promise not to do anything drastic.

He huffs but trudges away, plopping himself on a squishy chair near the fireplace and unfurls the paper. 

When he sees his face taking up nearly the entire first page he knows its not going to be good. It talks about him - supposedly - crying about his dead parents and quoting him saying things he's never said… but then it goes on...

“_Harry, however, clamped up the moment I asked him about a_ _possible love interest, hand rubbing over his skin. Is it possible that this young and powerful wizard may have a love written in the stars?...”_

The article went on even more after that, talking about the rare strong bond some people have with the person on the other end of the mark and claiming Harry and "_whoever"_ may be this centuries pair. Skeeter even makes a couple of speculations - Ginny Weasly, Hermionie, and some other girls he honestly hasn’t even heard of. She doesn’t, however, even mention the possibility that his soulmate may be another boy. 

That isn’t what scares him though, what scares him is the last line of the story. Important enough to Skeeter that she even dropped out of reporter mode and used personal pronouns. 

_ “The boy keeps his mark carefully covered day and night, but I managed to convince him to allow me to see it. The mark is already colored, but he refused to tell me who. Unrequited love, perhaps? I, for one, am determined to find the girl on the other end.” _

* * *

Sense Pansey had found him in the library, she’d spent her days whispering in his ear. Every time he said  _ anything  _ to Potter she would lean forward and whisper, “Overcompensating!” Then, when the article came out she even started sing-songing it from across the room at random moments even if they didn’t have anything to do with Potter. 

And honestly, maybe he was overcompensating. But there was  _ no way  _ he was going to talk to Potter about it. Even if the bond was growing intensely, at least on his end. Maybe Potter couldn't tell because he was just naturally more emotional and scatterbrained or something. 

Whatever it was, Draco could hear his thoughts now and had no clue of Potter could hear his. 

The more intense ones would just penetrate his mind at random moments, like the first one. He’d been randomly woken up at almost one in the morning by the word ‘ _ Dragons _ ’ loudly projecting in his mind. 

Now, so long as he focused, he could basically make out anything Potter was thinking. Sure it was creepy, and lots of it didn’t make sense, but the point was that he  _ could.  _

Like, right now, he was  _ supposed  _ to be paying attention to the professor, but instead, he found himself listening to Potters thoughts. 

He’d been thinking about the dragons again, scatardly thinking ‘ _ dragons _ ’ and ‘ _ Cedric _ ’ and the like, which Draco assumes means he wants to tell Cedric about the dragons Draco has been  _ assuming  _ have something to do with the first task. 

He nearly sighs, wishing that Potter's mind was at least mildly more entertaining when ‘ _ Moody! _ ’ echoes loudly in his mind, causing him to nearly jump from his seat. 

He tries to cover it with a fake sneeze.

It doesn’t work.

Pansy definitely knows what happened, at least judging by the smirk on her face.

He glares halfheartedly at her and focuses his mind on Potters again, still only picking up random and scattered pieces. 

‘ _ Strengths? _ ’

‘ _ Flying? _ ’

‘ _ No broom! _ ’

Draco as to stifle a laugh at that. Someone is clearly trying to - illegally - give him tips on how to get past the dragon and Potter is being as dense as ever, completely failing to connect the beyond obvious dots. 

He subconsciously rubs his arm where the mark is, not even noticing this fact himself… also not noticing the little green beetle perched on the windowsill. 

He focuses his mind towards Potter’s for the majority of the day, feeling the connection grow stronger and not  _ quite  _ dreading it as much as he did before. 

His only regret comes when it’s 12:30 and Potter clearly isn’t planning on going to bed anytime soon, leaving Draco angry and fully awake. 

God, hopefully the Great Hall has coffee at breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just take a moment and appreciate that Skeeter got a beetle as her animagus, like... what if she'd gotten a lion or something? What would she do?
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a little trash... but what can you do...


	3. My Thoughts on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the entirety of the chapter I had "Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" From "A Very Potter Musical" stuck in my head on repeat. 
> 
> Warning: I am going to start getting more in-depth with Harry's feelings and the results of the abuse of the Dursleys. I know this can be very triggering for some people so please be careful! I know experiences for these people aren't universal, jut also know what I am portraying is very real (you know, minus the magic) for some people.

"Speaking"

_ Ones own thoughts, _

_ 'The others projected thoughts' _

"Speaking and thoughts together"

* * *

Harry would be willing to bet at least half his fortune that the clock ticked twice as fast that morning. He felt like one moment he was getting out of bed and the next he was being herded into the champion tent. 

He is both worried and glad that the other champions seemed just as nervous as he was.

Actually, scratch that, he is way more worried now. If they didn’t believe that their extra years of classes could get them past a dragon, then what hope did Harry have? 

He has to hold his breath to keep from vomiting.

After bagman finishes speaking, explaining that they had to get a golden egg from a  _ nesting mother _ , Harry sees that the other champions seemed to have to sternly hold their mouths closed as well. 

_ At least they all volunteered.  _ He thinks bitterly. He thinks he hears a small laugh in his brain in response to his comment, and once again writes it up to nervous hysteria. 

Soon after that he has the tiny dragon in his hands and has gone rather numb. 

Maybe that's a good thing. 

Maybe not. 

As the crowd starts to get into the game it is all Harry could do to keep breathing, and honestly, he can almost imagine just… letting himself stop. It doesn’t feel like it would be that hard. 

The task progresses and he can feel horrible images building in his mind, at first only new ones of the dragons, but after a few minutes, old ones slip in too. 

Horrible images of monsters that were all too real even before the magical world became a reality. 

When the whistle finally blows to signal his turn he feels mildly detached from himself, almost like he is watching a movie on the telly. 

He comes crashing back down on himself when he walks into the arena to be suddenly face to face with the Horntail. 

He sighs and thinks,  _ Well, if I die at least I won’t have to deal with… everything anymore. _

Upon hearing those words echo in his own mind a boy a distance away in the stands stills, Harry, of course, doesn’t know this as he shouts the spell and summons his broom, ducking behind a rock just as the Horntail sends a bout of fire his way. 

He hears a buzzing and moments later his broom flies up next to him. He hops on board and takes off just as the Horntail smashes the rock he’d been behind. Soon he’s high above the stadium trying to decide whether or not to just, give up and fall. 

‘ _ Stop thinking like that! _ ’ He startles and nearly falls on accident, drawing several gasps from the crowd. ‘ _ be careful you fool! _ ’ 

He looks around frantically for a moment before replying - pushing his thoughts towards the voice in his head.

_ Hello? _

‘ _ Dear God, Potter. Did _ I  _ cause you to nearly plummet to your death? _ ’

_ Malfoy??? _

_ ‘Eloquent as ever, I see’ _

_ How? Why? ...I’ve actually lost my mind. _

_ ‘While I won’t argue that, no. not about this. I truly am in your mind. It appears our bond is growing stronger, no?’ _

Harry doesn’t answer, but he does start scanning the crowd for blonde hair and a sneer. He feels an eye-roll in his head. 

‘ _ Look left, second to top row. _ ’

_ I wasn’t looking for you… _ He mumbles in his mind but looks in that direction anyway, finally spotting the blonde - who, oddly enough, doesn’t seem to be sporting one of the badges of his own creation.

Harry struggles to suppress a smile - which is just caused by the adrenaline from fighting a dragon, obviously. nothing else.

‘ _ Heres what you're going to do Harry. Not give up and fall to your death or get crushed by a dragon, pretend you’re playing a game of quidditch. The golden egg is the snitch. The Horntail just a scary opposing team. _ ’

Harry finds himself nodding and suddenly he’s moving again. He dodges the tail and spouts of fire as if they are simple bludgers then, once he securely has the attention of the dragon, he flies in dizzying circles above her head. 

Like a snake following a charmer, the dragon rises into the air, leaving the eggs wide open. Without even a seconds hesitation Harry takes the dive and snatches the egg from the ground, dodging one more bit of fire before landing safely on the side of the arena. 

That’s when he first feels the stinging in his shoulder. He places a hand over it and when he draws it away it's soaked with blood. The tail must’ve caught him at some point. 

He’s ushered to the first aid tent rather quickly and before he knows it he’s back before the crowd and bombarded by friends.

“brilliant job Harry!” Comes from Hermione, along with a hug. He then forces her to go get a healing cream for the slightly bloody crescent moons in her palms.

He gets a few more compliments before he turns around to find himself face to face with Ron. 

“Harry! I thought you were gonna die, mate!”

Harry smiles. “Figure it out, did you?” replies as he pulls his best friend into a hug, glad to have him back. 

A sudden sob announces the reappearance of Hermione. “ _ Idiots! _ ” She cries before pulling them both into another hug.

Riding on the elation and deadly bravery of his win he attempts to push his mind towards Draco’s again, saying.  _ So. How’d I do?  _ but it's like his thoughts hit a solid wall.

For some reason that puts a damper on his mood, even as his friends drag him to the judges - the trio back together at last. 

The damper doesn’t stay long though, as Ron cries out indignantly over his 4. Then he’s grabbed by another Weasley, shouting that he’s tied for first place.

His jaw actually drops to the floor, not believing his ears. 

The moment is almost ruined again when Skeeter jumps out of nowhere and grabs Hermione’s arms, yanking up her sleeve to check for a mark matching Harry’s, causing both Hermione and himself to blush a deep red. 

Why did the only adult without soulmate taboo have to be such an awful lady?

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry tries, again and again, to contact Malfoy through the bond, but only manages to get random things like ‘ _ Oh! Eggs! _ ’ at breakfast one morning. 

There’s so much more Harry wants to do with the bond. Yeah it sucks Malfoy is the git on the other end, but talking to someone in his own mind just seems  _ so cool _ , yet he doesn’t dare approach Malfoy in person. 

At least not yet. 

He keeps trying, though, until finally, Malfoy corners him in the library Saturday afternoon.

“You bloody git!” He whisper yells, causing Potter to startle backward. “Talk to me only when it’s convenient for you huh? I’ve been trying to talk to you for  _ days  _ but it’s like I hit a wall of solid cement. I get that you don’t like me very much, but this is extreme!”

“What the bloody hell do you mean Malfoy!?” He replies indignantly. "I’ve been trying to contact you for days! I’m the one that keeps hitting a wall!”

The glare daggers at each other until suddenly, in a burst that’s actually rather painful, thoughts tumble into each other's heads and create a garish mixture of words.

both boys instinctually gasp and cover their ears even though the noise is inside their heads, not around them. 

It clicks with Malfoy first.

“ Emotion! ” He cries both in Harry’s head and out loud at the same time. “ We can only communicate through strong,  _ shared _ , emotion! ”

Harry shakes his head at the uncanny feeling of hearing Malfoy in the real world and his mind-scape at the same time. 

“This is crazy!” He replies, but puts no effort into sending it with his mind as well. Malfoy immediately clamps his hands over his ears again.

“ No! ” He says vehemently, “ I want to learn to control it. From now on, whenever you talk to me I want you to use the mind-scape too. ”

Harry snorts. “ Whenever I talk to you? Really? Malfoy we never talk except to insult each other. ” He does, however, us the mindscape this time.

“ Well, that’s going to have to change now, no? ”

And so starts an unlikely friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. They meet every night after dinner in a small corner of the library to research what they can and experiment with some other pieces. 

Sadly still leaving a majority of the puzzle unsolved.

This system only works for about a week and a half - aka until there’s another big announcement. 

The two had been getting along rather swimmingly, but still. Who would’ve expected that when Harry Potter, the golden boy who lived, comes barging into the library he would be practically screaming to a Slytherin in his mindscape about dancing of all things?

And who would’ve thought that said Slytherins immediate reaction would be deciding they needed to help him learn to dance, and that as a result, the two need a new meeting place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I can finally start taking this story further from cannon, which is always fun! Also. Gonna be totally honest, I forgot rowling used the "like a snake following a charmer thing" until after I wrote it and now I'm sad.
> 
> I know I said this at the beginning but I really want to make sure people see!   
Warning: I am going to start getting more in-depth with Harry's feelings and the results of the abuse of the Dursleys. I know this can be very triggering for some people so please be careful! I know experiences for these people aren't universal, jut also know what I am portraying is very real (you know, minus the magic) for some people. 
> 
> I love talking to my readers too! So make sure to comment or check out [My tumblr](http://authentic-and-confused.tumblr.com/) and message me there!


	4. I Want You (to have it all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have had a crisis about my writing skills during this chapter and nearly deleted the entire story. Whoops.

It’s two days later - Saturday - when Draco finally decides to do something about this dilemma. He was wandering the halls alone, looking for an empty room with a lock where he could teach Potter to dance. 

For a castle with so many rooms, it was surprising how many of them _ were _, in fact, in use. 

He finally stops on a random corridor on the 7th floor and starts pacing back and forth. Well, technically he paces the hallway three times and stops, startled by the appearance of a door in the previously empty wall. 

Curiosity gets the better of him and he pushes it open to find a wide-open room with a record player on the side and a mirror over the entire far wall.

He smiles.

Potter and himself had started a system to make sure the other listens and messages get across - as the whole thing was fairly difficult - and when one had an important message during a time that _ wasn’t _already designated for the “soul-classes” (as they’d started to refer to them), they simply had to imagine throwing pebbles at the other's mind. It only took a few moments for Potter to respond.

‘_ What’s up? _’ 

As always, Draco snorts at his stunning vocabulary and careful word choice. _ How soon can you meet me on the 7th floor? The corridor with the tapestry of trolls doing ballet. _

‘_ Depends, whatever for? _’

Draco raises an eyebrow. _ Is that going to change your timeframe? _

He feels a sigh in response and suppresses his smile. ‘_ Give me 15 minutes. I gotta make up an excuse and make a clean getaway. _’

Not quite true to his word, Potter shows up 13 minutes later. Draco jokes about this being a day for the history books - Harry Potter _ early _for something.

It may or may not earn him a wack in the shoulder. 

“ So, you gonna tell me what this is about yet? ”

“ Dancing. ”

At Potter’s questioning look he stands up from leaning on the wall and opens the door to reveal the room. 

“ You, my friend, need to learn how to dance _ at least _ the waltz by the ball, as the champions will be dancing it before the rest of the school can join in. Therefore at least a few eyes will be on you rather than the other champions  .”

“ I have to dance in front of the _ entire _ school. Do you not realize? I can't get good enough in just a couple weeks! ” Harry’s voice cracks in panic.

“Hey calm down, it’s just a waltz.” Draco tries to project this as well, but it’s like he hits a wall, as it does when emotions aren’t either calm or matching. He shakes his head. “Harry Potter, you recently faced off a _ dragon _. You’re telling me you’re scared of a little dance?”

Harry looks at him helplessly and that’s how Draco knows it’s deeper than that - he’s seen the look in the mirror enough times to know that. 

He’s about to reply when they hear voices around the corner and Draco quickly pulls Potter through the door to the room he found.

He turns around to see that Potter is smiling again. “So. You’re gonna teach me to waltz.”

Draco knows he’s just trying to change the topic, pretend his mask hadn’t just slipped. but Draco knows what that's like, too, so if he ignores it who can blame him?

He sighs and starts guiding Potter into a proper dance position. “I’ll be the girl, in order to teach you how to lead, but that information does not leave this room.” He grabs Potter's right hand and places it on his shoulder blade, then places his left hand on Potter's upper arm, and finally takes Potters free hand with his own, holding it at eye level between them. “This is dance position. You do not leave this position unless turning or lifting the girl.”

“McGonagall said hand on the waist….”

“Common misconception. The hand on the shoulder helps the girl keep her posture and allows for easy guiding through the steps with only minor shifts in your own movement.” Potter nods and he continues. “Now, the basic step. In a waltz you always count 1-2-3, 1-2-3. You should lower on the odd counts and rise on your toes on the evens. For the basic step you will step forward with your left foot 1, side with your right 2, and close your feet on 3. Then you will step back with your right 1, side with left 2, and close 3. Then repeat. Got it?” Potter nods again so he goes on. 

“Ready, set, go.” He pulls potter into the movement and counts slowly. “1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3.” He stops the movement again. “Good, just keep your head up. Now, try it closer together.”

He steps towards Potter and firmly slots his right leg between the other boys, causing him to blush deeply. Draco glares in response. “Get your mind out of the gutter, the waltz is a very beautiful, _ non-sexual _dance style. Now bend your legs and keep the connection of our thighs and hips.”

Draco counts them through the basic step a few more times, but Potter keeps breaking the connection.

“Stop being an awkward teenage boy! Honestly.” Draco drops his arms and steps away. “The connection is only there to help you better communicate with your partner without talking.”

Potter swallows and looks down again, but Draco feels the wall against his mind drop. 

He knows not to push it though, and just turns around to look for a small piece of parchment - which suddenly appears on a table next to the record player. He shakes his head, a little bit baffled, but picks it up anyway before returning to Potter.

“Ok.” He says, holding up the parchment, “I am going to put this between our hips. Your goal is to keep it there while we dance. This time we are going to turn the basic step. The footwork is the same, but this time our bodies turn.”

He then places the parchment against his hip and steps up to Potter. “Remember, this isn’t meant to be sexual, the connection is on the side of our hips, not dead on.” He fully settles into dance position now and begins counting again. 

An hour later the two boys are _ completely _off task, dancing separately to pop music rather than waltzing together. 

They still haven’t spoken through the bond again, however neither is blocking the other out and emotions flow freely between the two. Draco doesn’t exactly know what he feels as he watches Potter dance so freely - every wall removed and radiating pure joy rather than something tainted with darkness as usual, and as he wishes for some way to express it magic radiates around them and the room responds and a new song starts playing.

**May you have auspiciousness and causes of success**

**May you have the confidence to always do your best**

**May it take no effort in you being generous**

**Sharing what you can, nothing more, nothing less**

**May you know the meaning of the word "happiness"**

**May you always lead from the beating in your chest**

**May you be treated like an esteemed guest**

**May you get to rest, may you catch your breath**

**And may the best of your todays be the worst of your tomorrows, whoa-oh**

**And may the road less paved be the road that you follow, whoa-oh**

**Well, here's to the hearts that you're gonna break**

**Here's to the lives that you're gonna change**

**Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you**

Draco blushes and looks away the moment he realizes what the song is saying, and doesn’t realize Potter doing the same. After all, this time the room had responded to both of them.

They silently let the song finish playing and then Potter clears his throat. “ So, um, I clearly can’t dance yet. Can we keep, er, practicing until the ball? Just, meet here after dinner every day… instead of the library  ?”

Draco clears his own throat and attempts to suppress a smile at the fact Potter is back to speaking to his mind. “ Of course, you still need to learn to lead in case your partner doesn’t know how to dance…. Who are you asking by the way? ” He almost doesn’t want to know the answer. 

“ Oh… I haven’t really thought about it… Would you like to come with me? ”

“ Potter… ”

“ Just as friends, of course… ”

“ We’re sworn enemies Potter. ”

“Right. Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Draco just stands and watches him run from the room, ignoring the sting of the wall once again pressed against his mind. 

He sits on the floor again and remembers a line from the song. 

**Well, here’s to the hearts that you’re gonna break**

  
_ but why does it have to be mine? _ He thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, [Heres the song (:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XpKJD1GZLs)
> 
> Please come talk to me on [tumblr](http://authentic-and-confused.tumblr.com/) I'm lonely


	5. Lead or Follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes my writing makes sense...  
Most of the time it doesn't...

Harry wanders down the hallway the next morning and finds himself locking the door to a stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, then he throws pebbles with his mind.

_ Malfoy! Malfoy! _ He calls out when he doesn’t get a reply and finally receives a groggy ‘_Potter_ _ ? _’ in return. He must’ve woken the other boy up. 

_ Sorry for how I reacted last night. I realized what you meant after I walked away, but I was too proud to come back. _

‘_ Rude! I was so upset! _’

_ I know… I could feel it. I’m really sorry. _

Malfoy stubbornly stays quiet and Harry remembers the song from the night before and starts humming the melody in his mind. It only takes about three minutes for Malfoy to stop whining and projecting thoughts of covering his ears.

‘_ All right, all right! I get it you sap. Shut up. _’

_ See you tonight? _

_ ‘Obviously.’ _

_ Pft… who are you? Snape? _

The only response is an indistinguishable grumble, but the rest of the day passes smoothly, both boys happy to constantly feel the flow of emotion between them.

Ron, however, is distinguishably _ unhappy. _

“How am I supposed to ask a girl to the ball when they all travel in packs?” He grumbles to Harry later that day. “I reckon, who are you gonna ask?”

“I already asked… they said no.”

“Blimey! Who would say no to you? You’re the boy who lived _ and _you recently faced off a dragon!”

Harry chuckles, “Yeah, well, that’s apparently not enough for this one.”

“If _ you _ can’t get a date what hope do I have?”

“Ah Ron, that's the thing, you’re a catch. I’m sure you’ll find someone! besides, just look how many people have put their names down to stay the holiday! There’s no way they _ all _already have dates!”

“You really think so?”

“I know so mate.” He pauses for a moment, “Who do you think I should ask though? We know Skeeter is going to go crazy over whoever it is, so I might as well make a splash.”

“You could always ask one of the other champions? Maybe Fleur?”

“Nah… Fleur wouldn’t be surprising enough. And Skeeter would never fall for her being my soulmate, as I only just met her and Skeeter has seen my mark.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Skeeter is truly going after your soulmate? I thought that was just for publicity!”

“Yep. She full-on man-handled me to find the mark and see it. So I would have to find someone that fits the memo.”

“I know people often think of it as taboo, but maybe I could help you think of someone if you show me? Or… you could just ask the person. I know they might not see it as something, most people don’t, but my family feels they’re at least somewhat accurate. My parents matched, so did yours actually! And Charlie is one of the rare ones without a match. His mark was colored right when he got it, and was just a picture of a dragon. Turned out to be an exact match to the first dragon he saw hatch. He was ecstatic. He’s ace… in case you didn’t know.”

“That’s cool! And I’m actually glad you feel that way. I gotta ask though, whats ace?”

“Ah. Ace as in ‘asexual.’ Means he doesn’t feel sexual attraction. We think he might be aro too - as in doesn’t feel romantic attraction - but he’s never told us so we don’t really talk about that much.”

Harry smiles, then gets an idea. “Ron, I know your family doesn’t exactly share the ideologies of most of the pureblood society, but how is most of the wizarding world with things like homosexual relations.”

Ron shrugs, “I mean. They don’t encourage it, but they don’t really stop it much. Especially now where there are ways to get heirs with same sex partners.”

“So, if I showed up to the ball with, say, Cedric… that would make a splash. No? And he would fit my mark - its a broomstick after all.”

“That would certainly make a splash.” Ron laughs. “You might wanna be careful though, if your soulmate isn’t a guy it could ruin your chances with them in the future.” He pauses and seems to think through his next line. “I really am curious, why not just ask whoever _ is _ on the other end of that mark?”

“I did… that’s who said no. It is a guy though so asking another guy would be more accurate.”

The conversation then turns to who Ron should ask, and Ron groans that he wishes he knew who was on the other end of his own mark. 

Harry has to hold back a chuckle. Ron, of course, notices.

“Harry! Do you know who it is?”

He’s saved from having to answer when Cedric rounds the corner.

“Ah! Cedric!” He calls out, “I was just looking for you! I have a question!”

He scampers off, earning himself a glare from Ron, but is soon walking beside Cedric. 

“Hiya Harry. What’s up?”

“Well, you know Skeeter is freaking out about the tournament and my soulmate, and insisting that it’s a girl, so I figured I should ride this fame for as long as I can. Would you like to join?”

Cedric chuckles. “Should I be scared?”

“Maybe… but… Cedric, would you go to the ball with me?”

“Sure Harry, why not.” He says with a smile.

“Perfect! Then I just have one more question, Lead or follow?”

“For the opening dance? I’ll lead if that's ok. Would you like to practice at some point?”

“Practicing would probably be good, but give me a little bit to actually get the hang of waltzing before we do, yeah?”

“How about we meet up the Sunday before the ball?”

“Perfect! I’ll figure out where and let you know!”

“All right, see you, Harry,”

“Bye!”

* * *

Draco is laying on the floor in the middle of the dance room when Potter barges in, loud and obnoxious as always. 

“Malfoy , darling!” He cries out, “Unfortunately, all our work yesterday was for not. Now, you must teach me to follow rather than lead.”

Draco shoots to his feet then, “ Who are you going to the ball with? ”

“ Cedric Diggory, the _ real _ Hogwarts champion. Figured that if I couldn’t make a scene showing up with you on my arm I might as well show up on the arm of someone else. ”

Draco snorts, “ We both know if we’d gone together you would be on my arm, not the other way around. ”

Potter sticks out his tongue but steps up to Draco. “ So,  ” He says, “  teach me how to follow. ”

As it turns out, Potter is actually much better at following than trying to figure out how to lead, and by the following Sunday, he actually looks very graceful as he waltzes around the room.

Draco had met him right after breakfast that day, so Cedric could meet him after dinner, and now they were just goofing off until lunch.

“ I say, Potter, so long as this Diggory fellow is a halfway decent dancer, no one will be able to take their eyes off you. ”

The grin Potter gives him is devilish. “ Do you include yourself in that Malfoy? ”

“ Why of course! I can never take my eyes off you. Your hair is _ much _ too messy and distracting. I can hardly focus with my primal need to tame it. It’s horrendous! ”

Potter scoffs. “ Rude much! ” He reaches out and ruffles Dracos hair, pulling a squawk from the other boy as he bats the hand away. 

“ Harry Potter I swear to everything good and holy if you _ ruin _ my hair I will _ end you! _ ”

“ Your hair was ruined when you put all that gell in it, like good_night_. Just brush it out or use a drying charm and style it how you want it while its still wet. ”

“ I take it that's what you do? ”

“ No, actually, I don’t do anything to my hair. My magic keeps my hair the way it is for some reason, no matter how hard I try. My aunt shaved it all off once and it had grown back exactly the same the very next day. ”

Draco laughed and the two boys grinned at each other.

“ Ok.  ” Potter says, “  On a more serious note, how did we start getting along so well? It feels like just a few days ago we were at each other's throats! ” 

“ We were!  ” Draco replies, “ Really, think about it. We may get along pretty decently when it’s just the two of us, or when we’re actively using the bond, but there are still a lot of times we insult each other, or each other's friends, when we’re in public. The reason we get along so well is just the strength of the bond.”

“ ...So you’re saying that, without the bond, we wouldn’t have become friends? ”

“ Not very likely, no. ”

“Oh. Ok.”

Draco shudders at the sudden emptiness in his mind, he knows its just Harry having trust issues - likely from the aunt he so _casually_ mentioned shaving his head - but it was still hard. Once again, he doesn’t push it, and continues without speaking in the bond.”

“On a different note, what are you planning to wear to the ball Potter?”

He shrugs, “I got some dress robes from Madame Malkins this summer. Although they’re fairly basic. I might try to alter them a bit with some spells. Maybe add color or something so they aren’t so plain.”

“bring them to me after dinner, leave early enough and we can meet here for a few minutes before Cedric gets here - this is where you’re meeting him right?”

“Yeah. You sure you’re ok to alter them for me?”

“Of course, I desire to alter mine as well. I ended up with rather plain ones, surprisingly. I had other things on my mind.” He looks pointedly at his arm. “What about that mop you call hair? How are you planning to tame that?”

Potter shuffles his feet, “I… Well I wasn’t.”

“Well. That won’t do at all, meet me a couple of hours before the ball and I’ll do your hair before I get myself ready.” He then turns and stalks towards the door. “Well, I reckon it’s nearly lunch. See you tonight, Potter.”

The other boy just shakes his head and waits a few minutes before leaving for the Great Hall himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look [my tumblr](http://authentic-and-confused.tumblr.com/) come say hi!


	6. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have homework I should be doing... but am I going to? 
> 
> ...probably at 1 am when I still can't sleep because I'm stressed about it.

“Pansy!” Draco calls helplessly, “I have made a grave mistake!” 

“What now Draco darling, it really is about time for me to start getting ready for the ball.”

“It's _about _the ball Pans! I told Potter I would alter his robes so they weren’t so plain, but I forgot to do it! Well, I didn’t forget I just don’t know how! My elves always do it for me but I forgot I couldn’t ask them to do Potters without explaining why I had his robes in the first place!”

“Yeah… I was gonna ask… why do you have his robes? Last we spoke about him I was giving you crap for overcompensating how much you liked him by pretending you hate him.”

“Oh… I didn’t tell you?” She simply raises an eyebrow at him, “Yeah… we… actually kinda hang out almost every night… and… study the bond…”

“And you didn’t tell me???? Draco!”

“I’m sorry! I kinda just assumed you knew where I disappear to after dinner ... but we don’t have time for this right now! He’s going to be here to get his hair done in like… an hour. I think? And actually not here, where we meet most of the time, but that's beside the point too! What do I do about his robes??”

“Oh my… just… give me the robes. I’ll alter them. He wanted color and a bit more style yeah?” He nods and turns around, running to grab them. “And just to be clear Draco, even though you didn’t tell me _anything else_ I _ assume _you would’ve told me if I no longer had a date to the ball?”

“Yes, Pans, we’re still going together. We both know I could never show up with him.”

She humphs and rolls her eyes, but when Draco comes back - dress robes in hand - she accepts them without question and shoos him away. “Go get whatever you need to ready. Maybe plan a time to sneak away and share a dance or something.” She keeps mumbling to herself but Dracos already been pushed out the door, having it slamed shut behind him. He sticks his tongue out at the wall and humphs, folding his arms. 

“I need his robes.” He mumbles. 

He glares at the door for a couple minutes before it opens again. “Yes, you will need the robes, for now just go. Where should I bring them when I’m done?”

“7th floor. Corridor with the ballet trolls. Don’t come into the room. You’ll freak him out. Just stick them behind the tapestry and I’ll come to grab them.” She nods and the door starts to close again. “And Pans? Thank you.”

She shoos him off again but has to suppress a smile this time. “Now go!” She cries and he turns to scamper away before she decides to push him around more. 

He quickly makes his way to the corridor and stops to think.

What kind of room does he need now? He thinks it will just give him whatever he wants, but he isn’t sure.

_ Oh, I probably should’ve told Potter how to get in by now _ , he thinks, _ but I almost always get here first, even on the nights he practices with Cedric. _

He sighs then throws his imaginary pebbles towards the other boy's mind. 

‘_ What’s up Malfoy? _ ’ he replies, ‘ _ Oh crap! Am I late? _’

Draco smiles at the sudden panic. _ No. you're not late, however, I figured I should teach you how to get into the room now. In case you ever learn to be early to things and beat me here. _

He gets a mental image of the other boy sticking out his tongue and gasps._ Potter! How did you project an image? I’ve tried but you never seem to receive them! _

‘_ Godric! Did I really! I’ve been trying to do that for days now! _’

He feels a burst of happiness from the other boy and then his mind goes silent. They’d lost control of the bond. Again. He sighs and leans against the wall, hoping Potter turns up soon. 

* * *

A few hours later Harry is back in his own dorm and panicking. He’d had a lot of fun with Malfoy this afternoon, listening to goofy music as the other boy did his hair before handing him robes neatly wrapped in paper, but now he felt like it might all be a joke.

The robes were _ green _ and _ silver _ like a freaking Slytherin. Worst of all, Malfoy wasn't answering the bond. 

Harry knows its likely because their emotions aren’t lining up, or Malfoy isn’t listening for him or a million other things (the bonds really hard to control). It's still annoying though!

He looks at the clock on the wall and sighs.

It’s too late to change them now anyway, hopefully no one thinks much of the color. 

He pulls them on as quick as he can, but loses confidence before stepping in front of the mirror. As he looks down at his toes peeking from the hem of his slacks he feels as small as he’s ever felt. Horrid thoughts fill his head and he crumples to the floor like a rag doll blown in the wind.

His boney knees stab into his chest as he shudders with silent sobs, a few tears leaking their way down his cheeks.

He doesn’t know what to do.

How to fix this.

Who to ask for help. 

but it's destroying him.

That’s the thing about stuff like this, most people just don’t understand. You can sit and explain it all day long, but they will never truly get it unless they live through it themselves. It works about as well as explaining compassion to a muggle rubber duck. So you just suffer in silence, hoping it will be ok one day. 

Harry, and people like Harry, have scars on their minds. Sensitive, aching scars that act as landmines, waiting for the pain that has defined years of their lives.

Sure, when he explains what has happened people get upset. Ron and Hermione are angry at the Dursleys. They wish they could get him out.

Save him. 

Understanding, though, that's a different story.

One he hopes with everything in him that no one, especially his friends, ever have to fully connect with. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, waiting for the pain to subside, but it's long enough. 

When he can finally catch his breath he stands and looks to the mirror. 

The only recognizable parts are the tear tracks blemishing either side of his face and the garish scar on his forehead. 

His wild, curly hair is… actually recognizably curly rather than just the tangled mess it normally is, each curl defined and placed. The robes actually fit in a way that compliments his body shape, making him appear his age - maybe slightly older - rather than slightly infantile in the way his malnourished gangly limbs normally make him appear. Then the color… is surprisingly complimentary to both his eyes and his tanned skin - appearing mostly black with shining undertones of green and silver now that they’re on. 

He has to admit he likes what he sees… he just can’t find it in himself to accept that it truly is _ him _looking back in the mirror. 

A gust of air leaves his lungs and the chest of the figure in the mirror follows suit. And when Harry takes his glasses off the figure does the same, when he turns on the sink and lets warm water flow over his hands the figure does the same. He doesn’t know if the figure follows when he closes his eyes and cups warm water to his face, letting it drip down and clear the last evidence of tears from his face.

He picks up his glasses and walks from the washroom without looking in the mirror again. 

Ron is waiting for him in the dormitory and stands to join him when he walks through the door. “We better hurry mate,” he says, “We’re gonna be late.”

Harry nods in agreement and shoves his feet into his shoes before they quickly make their way out through the common room to find Cedric waiting on the other side of the Portrait hole, wearing sleek all-black robes, fitted perfectly to his frame.

He holds out his arm to Harry with a smile, “I was beginning to think you ditched me, found a date as stunning as you are.”

Harry takes his arm with a blush and waves goodbye to Ron, who he assumes needs to meet his date somewhere. Then replies to Cedric. 

“If you’re implying that you aren’t stunning, far more stunning than myself, you are sorely mistaken. I must admit you nearly took my breath away.”

Cedric chuckles at the compliment, smiling over at Harry. “I didn’t take you to be one smooth with words! _ Someone _must be rubbing off on you.” He says, raising an eyebrow in implication.

Harry blushes and even deeper red and looks down at the shiny toes of his shoes, only admitting to himself how right Cedric is. 

All too soon they’re nearing the last corner before the Great Hall and McGonagal is hurrying up to them. 

“Champions!” She cries, nearly out of breath - clearly, she’d been looking for them for a while. “There you are! You need to come line up… where are your dates?”

Cedric smiles, “Sorry to worry you professor, but we’re here now, and so are our dates. After all, we’re each other's dates.”

She raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment, just ushers them over to the other champions and partners, including a rather stunning Hermione. 

“Hermione!” he cries patting Cedric's arm and leaving him with a smile, and a whispered, “I’ll be back soon.”

He then quickly hugs Hermione and compliments her intensely, causing her to blush the way he had just moments before. She compliments him softly in return and then the ball begins. 

Cedric offers his arm again and together they stride confidently onto the dance floor and moments later is leading him through a stunning Viennese waltz. 

Or as stunning as a Viennese waltz can be when one half of the partnership only learned how to waltz 13 days earlier….

Either way its a blast and by the end Harry finds himself giggling and beyond dizzy. 

He and Cedric dance for hours, stopping once or twice for a glass of punch or a bit of something to eat. by 11 they collapse, completely exhausted, into two chairs next to Ron, still bubbling with laughter. Ron, however, seems grumpy as can be.

“What's with the long face?” Harry asks him between giggles.

He just gets a glare in return, so he rolls his eyes and turns back to Cedric. 

A few minutes later Hermione drops into the seat across from Harry, a bright smile on her face and soon followed by Krum. Four of the five people then enjoy a rather lovely conversation - Ron still overflowing in negative energy. 

Sometime around 11:45, he finds himself having a hard time focusing on the words Hermione is saying to him, and it takes him much too long to realize Malfoy is reaching out to him. 

_ Oh! _ He exclaims, _ Hi! What's up? _

‘_ Meet me in our room in 15 minutes. _’

Harry feels the joy seeping from the other boy into his mind along with the words and he probably gets an extremely dopey grin on his face, but he can’t find it in himself to care much. He sends an affirmative answer and turns his focus back to his group of friends sitting around him - only to find them all staring at him questioningly.

“Er…” He says, “I promised someone I would meet them. Are you ok if I leave a bit early Cedric? I’m terribly sorry to cut our time short.”

Cedric smiles knowingly and Harry can’t help but think he’s much more observant than is particularly safe. “Sure thing Harry, we need to hang out more often.” 

They then stand together and Cedric winks at him before kissing his knuckles in goodbye. Harry smiles when he hears the click of a camera from somewhere off to the side, that's bound to make the paper. 

He then turns and waves goodbye to his friends and leaves the Great Hall, quickly making his way to what is quickly becoming his favorite spot in the castle. 

As soon as that final corner is rounded the air leaves his lungs.

Malfoy is casually leaning against the wall outside their room, head back, eyes closed, and just as casually putting everyone and everything else to shame with his looks.

Harry _ really _ hopes that thought doesn’t transfer.

The other boy is dressed in robes that complement his own quite nicely, with more prominent green tones and the silvery black underneath. They fit him like a glove too, perfectly accenting his body. His pale hair is slicked and styled, but not overly done with gel.

If Harry were to try and summarize him, in this moment, with just one word… it would likely be 'perfect.' Despite how cheesy that is.

_ Hey pretty boy. _He says over the bond, smiling as the other boy jerks upright before relaxing into a smile.

‘_ Hey yourself. You took my breath away when you entered the ball earlier, I didn’t think to see you up close would do it again, but looks like I was wrong. _’

The blonde reaches out his hand. “I wanted to dance with you tonight, though I couldn’t do it in the public eye. Harry, may I have this dance?” 

As Harry reaches out to take his hand something in the bond shifts, pulling a gasp from each boy.

On a normal day, they would pause and study it, see what had changed, but this wasn’t a normal day.

Mal... Draco pulls Harry into his arms and through the door as the room softly begins playing music. 

It’s unclear to either boy just how long they dance together, maybe minutes, maybe hours… the only thing that’s certain by the time they leave for bed is that it’s no longer “Potter and Malfoy,” 

It’s “Harry and Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a good 700 words longer than my average. I think it's good but I also am sleep deprived and running a fever so who knows.  
heres the thing i wrote that note before I did my final edit and my opinion has changed. my writing is all trash. why. ugh. im blaming my fever
> 
> Come find me [ on tumblr ](http://authentic-and-confused.tumblr.com/)


	7. The Power Of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me a minute to get out! School is... hectic...
> 
> And fair warning! I've entered the Yuletide Exchange right here on AO3! (It's going to be really adorable so make sure you check out some of the works once they're unlocked) So the next chapter won't come out until I've finished that one!

The next morning things are relatively back to normal, what with Hermione’s bushy hair, Harry’s unruly curls, Ron and Hermione were dancing awkwardly around each other and their feelings. 

Ron had explained the argument he had with Hermione last night - and to Harry her exclamation of “Ask me before someone else does!” Meant she had wanted him to ask her… He didn’t say that though.

He personally thought if Hermione wanted to go out with Ron so bad she should allow them to have physical contact so Ron knew they were soulmates. 

But what does he know? 

“Hey, Harry,” Hermione says suddenly. “You _ have _worked out the egg, right?”

“Yep. Definitely.” He says - despite the fact that he could really use her help now that the deadline _actually_ seemed to be approaching.

Hermione looks like she’s about to say something else, and probably does, but he misses it when Draco suddenly screams ‘_ You haven’t worked on the egg yet?!? _’ in his head.

_ No. I haven't. but I didn’t think that explicitly, let alone project it to you! _

_ ‘Wait, You didn’t? _’

_ No! _

‘_ That's amazing! How much stronger did it get last night? _’

_ Who knows! We should check. Meet me in…. 20? I bet I can get out… _

‘_ Give me thirty and I’ll see you then. bring the egg too. You blasted idiot. _’

Harry smiles a little but is snapped back to reality when Ron frantically waves a hand in front of his face. 

“You ok mate? You just zoned out there for a solid minute.”

“Hm? Yeah. I’m fine. but uh… I gotta go. I have a bit of… homework. I’m gonna go grab it and… go to the library.” He stands up before his friends can respond, running to his dorm to grab his cloak and the egg then zipping past them again on his way to meet Draco… more than 20 minutes early. 

He shrugs to himself and doesn't slow down, quickly making it to the 7th-floor corridor and pacing back and forth _ a room to solve the egg. a room to solve the egg. a room to solve the egg. _

A chuckle escapes his mouth when the door that appears is in the shape of a giant egg - gold designs spiraling across the front. He swats away a beetle with a shiny green shell and steps inside, barely making it through the door when he's practically tackled from behind right as the door clicks shut - pale arms encircling his waist. 

“You’re early!”

Draco chuckles, “So are you! Which is _much _more surprising. I can’t believe you beat me here. I rounded the corner as the door appeared.”

Harry smiles and then looks out to the room… and immediately turns bright red. “You’re actually kidding me…” He could honestly _ kick _ this room. What kind of joke was this?

“Well well well Harry, what kind of room did you think up?” 

“I _ swear _ this is not what I had in mind. I just asked for a room to solve the egg…”

He sighs and walks a few more feet into the room, right up to the edge of a gigantic... bathtub.

He _ would _say it was a swimming pool if it weren’t blatantly obvious that it wasn't - what with the arched gold faucets and soap dispensers. He drops the egg and kicks it, silently wishing it harm, and it flies forward and drops into the empty basin. 

Where it immediately starts screaming. 

Draco jumps nearly out of his skin and slams his hands over his ears. “That is _ the _ most awful sound I have _ ever _heard!” He shouts over the screeching. 

Harry - who had slammed his hands over his own ears - nods in agreement. 

They hurry to the edge of the bath and sigh, its way down in there.

Both boys beg the room to help as they keep their hands clamped tight over their ears and shout possible ideas to get the egg back without 1. Hurting themselves in the pool or 2. Accidentally doing something to ruin their chances of getting the clue. 

Harry looks back at the egg then and sees a small layer of water filling the bottom of the pool.

“Draco! Look!” He cries, pointing, "Maybe the room _ is _trying to help!”

Within seconds the basin is filled and the only evidence the egg is still screaming comes from large bubbles rising to the surface where the boys know the egg to be. 

Harry sighs and then pulls his school robe over his head before unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Harry. James. Potter. Leave your clothes on for MERLINS sake.”

Harry blushes. “I just don’t want to get all my clothes wet. I’m going to get the egg. My boxers cover as much as swim trunks anyway.”

“....I suppose you're right. Just know I have no plans of joining you.”

Harry just rolls his eyes and slips his shirt off his shoulders before going for his belt. He hurries and slips into the water, ignoring Dracos horrified stare. 

He _ knows _he has scars. It would be hard not to know. 

That doesn’t mean he wants people staring at them. 

Especially Draco. 

So, he slips underwater and immediately notices two things. 

One: he forgot to take off his glasses and they are now going to be water stained. 

Two: Underwater the egg no longer emits screams, but rather a haunting song. A beautiful song, but haunting nonetheless.

Harry smiles a bit to himself and pushes towards the surface. “Well, my oh so daring prince. Looks like if you want to help me with this clue you’re gonna have to get in the water.”

Draco, however, remains still. Staring at Harry, mouth open in the form of a small ‘o’. “Harry…” he starts, voice cracking and reaching out with his mind. “What happened to you?”

Harry shoves up a wall in front of the other boy's presence in his mind as he ducks back underwater, showing no other sign he heard the words at all. 

By the time he hears Draco slip into the water his lungs ache and he still hasn't taken in a word of the song. 

He breaks the surface of the water and gasps a breath before joining Draco underneath and finally stopping to properly listen.

Just in time too… the song had just restarted. 

_ Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_ We cannot sing above the ground. _

_ While you’re searching ponder this, _

_ We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss. _

_ An hour long you’ll have to look, _

_ to recover what we took. _

_ Past an hour prospects black. _

_ Too late, it's gone. It won’t come back. _

He stays under and listens to the song again - his lungs burning in his chest by the end - and then breaks the surface to come face to face with Draco.

He hadn’t noticed how close the other boy had gotten. 

“Harry….” The other boy starts, voice soft. 

Harry purposefully ignores what he _ knows _ the other boy wishes to talk about. “So. The clue. What do you think it means?”

“Harry!” His voice is less soft now.

“Can’t sing above the ground… obviously some sort of magical creature. Humanoid I would… assume.”

“Harry Potter! Stop for _ one _ bloody second.”

Harry closes his mouth with an audible _ click. _

“Thank you! Now, what the _ hell _happened to you?”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, memories immediately crowding his mind. Losing all semblance of control over his own mind.

The last thing he registers is his body starting to shake, and then he’s no longer in the basin with Draco.

_ “You useless boy!” His aunt screams, much too close to his tiny face for comfort. Her frying pan comes swinging towards his head, a powerful ring the only proof it connects. Young Harry too shocked to understand, wasn't she supposed to be his family?_

_ A few years later, Vernon grabbing him harshly and actually throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs. A crack fills the tiny room as he hits the wall, his arm probably shouldn’t bend that way. _

_ The sting of a vacuum chord when it hits his back. _

_ The numb in his fingers when he’s forced to sleep outside in the cold. _

_ The razor that sliced his skin - only the first few of those being done by Vernon. _

_ He’d found he rather liked that control over his pain. _

_ The pain of a cracked rib brought by a heavy boot. _

_ The repeated thuds of being thrown down a flight of stairs. _

_ The heat of a curling iron pressed to his back… _

* * *

Back in the real world, one 14-year-old watches another fall apart before his eyes. He _really_ wishes he could take back his question.

Draco watches in utter shock for a moment as Harry starts trembling, and then stops swimming and slips beneath the surface. 

He dives right down after him, wrapping his arms securely around his waist to pull him to the surface.

He doesn’t know whats happening, but Merlin knows he’s not gonna let the boy die. 

His feet connect with the bottom of the basin and he pushes towards the surface, and that’s when things get complicated. 

Harry starts thrashing, large amounts of bubbles leaving his mouth - clearly screaming, though it cant be heard over the sounds of his struggle and the song still playing in the background. 

_ We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss _

His lungs burn, he needs air and knows Harry does too. If he breathes in now it’s all over. 

It takes all his strength to keep his arms in place around the thrashing boy, and he knows he won’t make it to the surface without help.

_ Too late, It’s gone. It won’t come back. _

He sends a silent plea to the room and moments later in a glorious splash the floor of the basin and the room are suddenly equal and the water reaches only to Dracos ankles. 

Harry gargles out more screams around the water in his lungs and Draco drops to his knees and pulls the other boy into his lap. Blunt nails sting his skin as the other boy refuses to give up the fight.

The egg sends out its banshee screams nearby. 

“Harry!” He cries desperately, “Harry please! It’s me! It’s Draco! Please calm down! It’s ok! You’re safe! I promise!”

The thrashing stops and for a moment Draco thinks it may be over, but then it’s suddenly back tenfold. Words now accompany the screams.

Tears run down his face as he hears the pleas and cries of the other boy echo around the room, mixing horribly with the eggs noise.

He gently reaches out and runs a hand along the other boys dark locks.

_ Stay calm, Draco. _ He thinks to himself. _ Don’t invade his thoughts. Don’t feel his emotions. Stay calm. Calm him down. _

He lays the other boy on the ground a crawls towards the egg and slams it shut, then crawls back to Harry, softly whispering comforting words. 

That's when he’s hit with a sudden idea. They’ve never talked about it, so he isn’t sure how the other boy feels, but he knows the song the room played for them before their first argument rarely leaves his mind. 

He takes a deep breath and starts singing. His voice is rough at first, but as he gets further into the song it slowly starts to sound a little better - softer and more used.

**May you be as fascinating as a slap bracelet**

**May you keep the chaos and the clutter off your desk**

**May you have unquestionable health and less stress**

**Having no possessions though immeasurable wealth**

**May you get a gold star on your next test**

**May your educated guesses always be correct**

**And may you win prizes, shining like diamonds**

**May you really own it each moment to the next**

**And may the best of your todays be the worst of your tomorrows, whoa-oh**

**And may the road less paved be the road that you follow, whoa-oh**

**Well, here's to the hearts that you're gonna break**

**Here's to the lives that you're gonna change**

**Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you**

**I want you to have it**

Throughout the song, Harry had slowly stopped screaming. Slowly stopped thrashing. And now he slowly opens his eyes.

“Draco?” He asks in a raspy voice. 

Said boy immediately stops singing. “Yes! Yes. I’m here Harry. It’s ok. Whatever happened… it’s over now.”

Tears well up in Harry’s eyes again. "But... but it's ... but its…. It’s… It’s… It’s…” The tears escape his eyes and he slams his hands down, causing a small splash in the shallow water as a sob shakes his chest.

“Shhh. Shh. It’s ok. You can tell me later. Or you don’t have to. Right now though? Just focus on me. I’m here. Everything's ok.”

Harry looks terribly small in this moment and somehow gets even smaller as he curls into Draco and closes his eyes. Still trembling.

And if the blond softly starts singing again, his hands rubbing comforting circles on Harry’s back… 

Well, no one has to say anything about it.


	8. The Knight and the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this is just coming out angsty. Sorry. I'm projecting.   
I'm too lazy to edit properly.... let me know if somethings amiss... but nicely... thanks

Harry is  _ dead _ tired the  next day, and extremely embarrassed. He thought he was getting better! Not getting triggered as often! It’s so frustrating sometimes. 

He drags one hand down his face and blindly reaches the other one towards his nightstand to find his glasses. 

“Morning mate!” Ron calls out from his own bed. 

Harry groans, “How in the name of Merlin are you so chipper this morning. Honestly.”

“Because I managed to get Hermione off my back for the day!”

Harry finally sits up and stretches his arms above his head. “You’re kidding! How’d you manage that?”

“Well…” Ron says with a devilish grin, “I came up to check on you last night and you weren’t here. And get this! Neither was the egg! When I told Hermione we agreed this likely meant you hadn’t solved it yet!”

“You’re the absolute worst. You know that? Why am I even friends with you?” Harry asks. 

Ron just laughs and throws a pillow at his head. 

Harry smiles and stands, already starting to feel a little better about the day. “Either way mate…. I mostly cracked it last night.”

“You’re kidding! Hurry up and get dressed while you tell me though. I’m starved.”

Harry laughs, the lingering bad feeling gone at seeing his best friend acting the same as always. Here was safe. Here was home.  _ He  _ was safe.  _ He  _ was home. 

‘ _ Glad you’re feeling better today Harry.’ _

_ Thanks, Malfoy _

“I’ll tell you and Hermione at the same time, just so I don’t have to say it twice,” Harry says as he pulls his new jumper over his head. Ron nods as he steps into his jeans and shoes, wizarding robes just aren’t as comfortable as muggle clothes sometimes. Then together they walk out of their dorm and meet a fuming Hermione in the common room. 

“Wait! Mione! Before you say anything I  _ did  _ work on it last night and I  _ did _ get the clue. We just have to exactly what it means.”

The bushy-haired girl visibly cools at least 10 degrees. “Did you really?”

He nods and they start walking towards the great hall. “Yep. It was a song. Some sort of creature. I’m assuming humanoid, but they can only speak underwater. Above water is that screeching noise.”

“Interesting. It’s likely something in the lake, it’s the only nearby large body of water. Who would know what creatures are in the lake? Does anyone know every creature in the lake?”

“I’m not sure we need  _ every  _ creature. Obviously this is something the teachers expected kids to be able to figure out, so it can’t be too obscure. What was the whole clue?”

“Ummm. come seek us where our voices sound. we cannot sing above the ground. while you're searching… think? of this. we've taken what you’ll sorely miss or something like that. Ummm.” He starts humming the tune trying to remember the rest of the words, with everything that happened after his recall of the song isn’t great. 

‘ _ While you’re searching ponder this. We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss. An hour-long you’ll have to look to recover what we took. Past an hour prospects black, too late it's gone it won't come back’ _

“Oh yeah!”  _ thanks Draco,  _ “While you're searching ponder this. We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss. An hour-long you’ll have to look to recover what we took. Past an hour prospects black, too late it's gone it won't come back.”

“Well, that's certainly something,” Ron replies. “I reckon it's something simple. Mermaids perhaps? So we’ve got to figure out the best best way to keep you breathing underwater for an hour and the quickest route to the Mermaids… whatever.”

“Mermaids! Of course!” Hermione says. 

“Oh yeah. No biggy.” Is Harry’s reply, rife with sarcasm. “Underwater breathing? For an  _ hour _ ?”

“That's why it’s a good thing you figured it out  _ now _ instead of only a few days before the competition. We have time to research this!”

“Great!” He says, dragging the word out and filling it with sarcasm. 

‘ _ Well don’t sound too excited dear chosen one’  _

Harry can’t help it. He snorts. He can practically feel Draco rolling his eyes as he sarcastically says “dear chosen one” to tease him, and then… oh, that was ... not a thought he was expecting. 

‘ _ What? I could hear you thinking and then it just. Stopped.’ _

_ Nothing. Just a weird thought is all.  _

_ ‘I get the feeling you’re lying. Remember I’m in your head…’  _

When did Draco teasing him become normal? In his own head? And filtering thoughts in his own head behind a wall. What has his life come to? 

_ I’m not. I promise. Besides, I can’t hide anything from you.  _

_ ‘You best remember that’  _ the thought comes through with a chuckle. 

“Harry?” Hermione says, now several feet in front of him. “You ok? You stopped walking.”

“Huh?” 

‘ _ Eloquent as ever…’ _

_ Stop! I’m going to laugh! _

“Harry?”

“Oh! Yeah! I’m fine.”

“What's on your mind?”

‘ _ Oh yes. Do tell.’ _

Harry does his best to mentally send him a glare. “Just. Thinking about what they could uh… take. I guess. Something I’ll miss right?” 

‘ _ Would you miss me in your mind?’ _

_ Shut. Up. Serious- Merlin's beard.  _

“Hermione…  What if they take a person? Someone I’d miss. ”

_ ‘Bloody Hell.’ _

_ Never thought I’d hear your swear… _

_ ‘It’s a special fucking occasion.’ _

“ I swear. This whole competition is so… ” He stops with a scream and punches the wall, scaring a passing group of first years. “ I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask for any of this. ”

“Harry…” A comforting hand is laid on his shoulder, “I… I know you’re scared. I would be to. I  _ am  _ too. Just know, I’m here for you. Always.”

“Hey. Me too mate.” Ron says as he rounds the corner, “Even if it always takes me a minute longer to realize you need it.” He continues in a mumble, “I made it all the way to the bloody Great Hall this time…”

‘ _ Don’t count me out. I’m here too Harry. _ ’

Then that's all it takes, the dam breaks for the second time in as many days. He slumps to the floor and cries. 

Hermione drops beside him and pulls him close. “Harry, love, maybe we should go see Pomfrey, yeah? Ask for a calming draught or something.”

He nods but doesn’t stand until Ron pulls him to his feet. “Come on mate, I’ll help ya.” 

Apparently, by 'help' Ron means ‘half carry a certain hiccuping boy to the infirmary’ and Hermione means ‘guiding them through less-used parts of the castle to make sure fewer people see him.’

Draco, of course, softly singing in his head all the while. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter the deceitful dastardly little bug that she is, paces in front of the editor-in-chief complaining that somehow the world has slighted  _ her.  _

“Ms. Skeeter, it’s been weeks since we had a publication from you. I know you were looking into that… groundskeeper or what have you at Hogwarts. What happened there?”

“Yes. I was. But this is more important! There is something there! I tell you!”

“Ms. Skeeter, we need an article from you. We simply cannot keep paying you if we don’t get anything in return.”

“This article will be  _ huge _ , sir. I promise you. I know you all think me chasing this story is crazy. Soulmarks are crazy. I’m telling you though, and it’s in your best interest to listen, something is going on with that Potter boy.”

“Well, yes. There always seems to be doesn’t there. However, you must keep in mind that he was just entered a deadly tournament, which he claims he didn’t do himself. Maybe chase that lead, see who entered him.”

She sighs, “You aren’t hearing me. I wanted to keep some of this a secret for a short while, pull some surprise when I gave you the article, but I need you to keep letting me look into it. You don’t think I would care this much if it was simply a deal of soulmarks, do you?”

He sighs in return, “Well that’s all you’ve been telling me. What else am I supposed to think?”

“Maybe have  _ faith _ in my integrity as a reporter?”

“Well. Then tell me, Ms Skeeter. What am I missing?”

“I have certain evidence - brought to me by reliable sources of course - that may prove Harry Potter has a ‘Drawn’ or ‘True’ soulmate. Not only that, I have reasons to believe that the person on the other side is… well. I’m not  _ sure _ who they are yet, but I’ve had sources placing a young blonde boy with Harry quite regularly. Someone who would be… most unexpected.”

“Ms. Skeeter. I love your leads. I really do, but… We need an article. If you can’t produce one, and soon, you may find yourself replaced as our go-to writer.”

She turns around swiftly and storms out the door, calling over her shoulder, “You’ll see. I’ll get an interview with the other boy.”

“See that you do, Ms. Skeeter.”

* * *

When this whole mess first started, just a few short months ago, Draco would never have dreamt of getting so attached to the savior of the wizarding world. Yet, here he is; desperately pacing the dungeons while silence echoes in his mind. The other boy's presence barely there at all after taking a calming draught  _ and _ a dreamless sleep. 

The worst part of it is he can’t even go check on him, to give himself some peace of mind, because to the rest of the entire bloody school they still hate each other and are nowhere near becoming friends. Quite good friends actually, he likes to think. 

He wants to scream.

Punch something.

The literal match to his soul is in  _ so much _ pain and there isn’t a thing he can do. 

Except….

Maybe….

He takes off running down the corridor towards his common room. 

“Pans!” He shouts, forgetting himself a moment. As soon as the entirety of the room lays their eyes on him however he straightens his posture. 

“Has anyone seen Pansy?”

She saunters in from the girls' dormitories. “Draco, darling, how are you.”

“I’m well, thank you. How are you?”

“Wonderful, thank you. I was just about to go on a walk, would you like to join me?”

“Sounds lovely,” He says with a forced smile as he holds out his arm.

However, as soon as they’re out of sight of the other Slytherins they drop their posture and formal attitude. 

Pansy groans, “I do so wish we could just act how we wanted without ‘risking our entire bloodline.’” 

Draco chuckles at her dramatics, “Yes. I wish that as well.”

“Well…” She prompts, sighing when he doesn’t answer, “You came in quite the rush just now, quite like a blundering troll, whatever got you  _ oh so excited _ hm? Could it be our  _ darling _ savoir?”

Draco blushes deeply. 

“Oh! So it is!  _ What _ a surprise.”

“No need to be sarcastic Pans, I’m just worried for him is all. He… somethings wrong and I don’t think I have any power to fix it - and before you ask it isn’t my place to tell - I just want to help him feel better is all. He’s… actually not bad once you get to know him a bit…. Would you  _ stop  _ looking at me like that?!?!”

“I just have never seen you pine  _ so hard _ . It’s adorable.”

He huffs, “I am  _ not  _ pining, thank you very much. We are simply friends.”

“Who taught each other to dance, have secret meetups, can feel each other's emotions.”

“Hush up, can I just tell you my idea, please?”

“Alright, I’ll stop…. For now. What’s your idea?”

“Well…. I was thinking about muggle fairy tales…”

“Cause those aren’t romantic  _ at all! _ ”

“...specifically knights…. And dragons…”

At that, she literally chokes, “Yep. So not romantic. At all.”

He pouts and gives her a halfhearted glare. “You said you’d stop.” 

“Yes, yes. So…. dragons and knights huh?”

* * *

Harry wakes the next morning, blearily cracking his eyes open to see blurry shapes dangling from the curtains around him and Hermione and Ron folded into chairs by his side, still sleeping. 

He slowly sits up and pulls on his glasses, faintly blushing. He’d thought he was embarrassed before, but that was his second public meltdown in as many days. His glasses get pushed out of the way to rub his eyes then drop back down and suddenly everything comes into focus.

A small gasp escaped his lips.

Dragons. 

Carefully folded parchment dragons surround his bed, suspended by an invisible string. Then right in the middle of it all a tiny paper man in armor. 

Tears well up in his eyes and he quickly rubs them again, searching for a note. He  _ had  _ to leave a note. 

It takes him all of five seconds of searching before he falls from the bed and knocks into Hermione’s chair, waking her quite suddenly.

She blinks down at him, “Harry, what’s on your forehead?”

He scrambles unsteadily to his feet and out the curtains, hearing Hermione's gasp follow him as she takes in the rest of the scene, and stumbles to the nearest mirror, lifting his bangs. 

It’s backward in the mirror, obviously, but still quite clear in bold black letters. 

** _My Knight_ **

He giggles like a schoolgirl. 

_ Muggle jokes Malfoy? Adorable.  _

_ ‘Why thank you. Now, go back to your friends. I’m always here if you need me, they can’t read your mind like I can to know you really are feeling better.’ _

He sends a flow of affection and rushes back to Hermione and the now awake Ron. 

“Mate, what is all this?”

“My soulmate!” He says excitedly, brushing back his bangs and pointing, “Look! He’s referencing the knight in shining armor thing!!!”

Hermione smiles and her eyes start shining. “Harry! This is so cute! How’d she even know you were here? We didn’t tell anyone.”

Ron and Harry both look at her quizzically. 

“Mione,” Ron says, “Where have you been. Harry is matched to a guy. He won't tell me who, but that's the whole reason he too Cedric to the ball. His soulmates a guy.”

“Oh.” She gets a really thoughtful look on her face, “How did I not know that was ok in the Wizarding world?” Harry glares at her, “not what I meant! I just meant it’s such a big thing in the muggle world! I don’t care one bit. I promise. I love you for you.”

“Thanks, Mione. And, Ron knows better than me, but I think it is still… frowned upon at least. based on the reaction to me and Cedric attending the ball together. I suppose the soulmarks make a bit of a difference though.”

She nods thoughtfully, “I’m glad.” She says at last. “Can we know who it is?”

“I ... not yet. We aren’t ready.”

“That’s fine Harry. Do you want me to pull your hair back so you can show off your forehead though? I know you usually leave it long to hide the scar ...”

He smiles, “You know, I actually think I  _ would _ rather like to flaunt this today. Thanks, Mione. And thanks, Ron. I know you want to talk about yesterday, so thank you for not bringing it up. I’ll come to you when I’m ready.”

They both smile at him then drag him to the mirror. 

That night he feels much better. Still scared, but better. 

Especially looking at the parchment dragons he re-hung above his bed.

His last thought before he falls asleep is  _ Draco. My dragon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note one: 97% sure I broke my finger. Typing is hard.   
two: my computer keeps shutting down and deleting things  
three: I'm currently writing three main projects and hoping to update this one every other week. We'll see. I'm really gonna try  
four: my knee is freaking destroyed rip me  
five: I'm dropping out of school and becoming a stripper. It's too stressful. I'm literally drowning in school work and tests.   
six: someone, please help I'm dying  
....  
oh yeah  
come say hi [on Tumblr](http://authentic-and-confused.tumblr.com/) please


	9. The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I edit the tags on this?... yeah probably... I will... later...
> 
> Oh, and I know everyone wanted it to be Draco that he had to save... but I'm pretty sure the Headmasters chose who it was and at this point, Dumbledore does not know about the two of them. 
> 
> Also... does anyone know how many points Fleur gets canonically in the first task? I can't seem to find it anywhere...

Before he knows it the second task is upon them. Draco watches helplessly as Harry paces a short distance away in the library with his desperate last-minute attempt to find some spell or another to help with the task.

The task that was the very next day.

Granger is seated nearby, surrounded by a sea of books and Ron has fallen asleep on the table and there is nothing Draco can do to help because Harry, in his stress, has blocked him from his mind. 

Draco feels sick to his stomach as the other boy furiously rubs his eyes, clearly fighting tears. He says something to Hermione in a small voice and the girl looks stricken. Her face falling, bushy hair shaking back and forth as she clearly tries to argue whatever he just said. 

He sighs. Only a few short months ago if anyone had told him he’d find himself caring about the boy, and spending night after night finding some way to help him he’d have called them crazy and checked them into St Mungos himself. How times have changed. 

He looks back down at his book and projects a thought, though he has no way of knowing if Harry will hear. 

_ We’ll find something. Don’t worry. _

So far their only luck had been finding some way to negotiate and trade with the merpeople. Which, yeah, was very important and helpful, but only if Harry could, you know, _ breathe _in order to negotiate. 

_ Mermaids are fickle creatures with a strange hierarchy. You may successfully negotiate with one only to find their opinion to be of little worth to the village as a whole. _

Draco huffs, having read something similar several dozen times. He quickly skims the rest of the chapter on mermaids, all of which just confirms what he already knew. 

Harry would have to find the village, ask for the _ Siren, _which he thought was a terrible name as sirens were a completely different creature, and present them with the golden shell they’d owl ordered a short while ago. After which, hopefully, she would give him a kiss on the cheek allowing them to communicate - and supposedly also allow him to breathe freely underwater. From there, so long as they liked him, he could easily get his item returned to him and return to the surface. Safe and sound. 

Easy. 

Except, of course, the fact that he somehow needed to get to the village without drowning. 

Draco huffs again, blowing his bangs away from his face, then shuts the book and returns it to the shelf, moving on to the next section. 

No more mermaid lore. They have that part covered.

No more spellbooks. They’d already tried learning the bubblehead charm and it had _ not _ gone well. 

So… what? 

Potions…. maybe. Most things take ages to brew…

Plants! Something used in anti-drowning potions or the like. 

Probably nothing that would be great for Harry’s system… but it would work until the kiss likely overpowered it and thus stopped its effects. 

He wanders to the herbology section and looks around for anything about water. 

In the end, he pulls a book off the shelf titled _ Moss, Algae, and Seaweed book one - Plants of the Shallow Seas. _A truly terrible title, but descriptive nonetheless. Basic definitions and purposes are really all they have time for. 

Idly flipping through the first few pages as he wanders back to his table nothing immediately pops out as helpful. In fact, nothing seems even remotely plausible. 

His breath comes more rapidly and his hands start to shake. 

_ This isn’t working! Please don’t leave! I can’t do this alone! _

It’s the last thought that makes him realize it. These are Harry’s thoughts and feelings, not his own. 

He shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and rounds the last corner hoping to catch Harry’s eye as he sits back down.

Instead, he sees the dark-haired boy staring helplessly at the library door. A quick glance shows the source of his latest bout of helpless thinking - a flash of bushy curls and ginger locks disappearing through the doorway.

Draco can't help the snarl that comes to his lips. 

How can they leave Harry at a time like this? And they call themselves his best friends? Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be loyal?

He changes directions and slams his book down on the dark hair boys table, pulling a seat out and sitting next to him. 

“Ok! So! Spells are out, but I was think-“

“Draco?”

“Yes. Hi. Hello. I’ve been sitting two tables that way,” he says with a vague gesture, “this entire time and just saw the weasel and his girlfriend leaving in your time of need.”

“They’re not dating…” Comes the mumbled reply. 

Draco just rolls his eyes. “Like I was saying! Spells are out, there isn’t time to learn a new one. So I thought, maybe a potion. That got crossed off because again, no time. Which got me thinking…. maybe an ingredient! Like a plant of some sort! Just to get you _ to _ the mermaids for negotiation. Because I don’t know about you but I would much rather my soulmate _ didn’t _drown for some silly competition.”

“Plants….. NEVILLE!”

“I… What?”

“Neville! He’s amazing at herbology! He’ll probably know something!”

And with that the dark-haired boy literally jumps from his chair, knocking it down, and pulls a piece of scrap parchment from his satchel before taking off from the library at a run. 

“How in the name of Merlin did I match with this _absolute_ _idiot!_” He whispers harshly before taking off after him, for once in his life not caring if anybody sees him. 

by the time Draco manages to actually catch up with the other boy he has somehow already cornered a very frightened looking Longbottom. Draco stops before fully rounding the corner, shaking his head.

_ How did he find him so fast… It’s almost like he knew where he was… _

He shakes his head again and listens in.

“I… What?” He catches Longbottom stuttering out.

Harry takes a breath before responding, still trying to catch it from his mad dash across the castle. “I was wondering. About your plants. Like.” He leans over, putting his hands on his knees, “God I should not have run that fast I’ve hardly eaten in the past two days.” Draco huffs yet again at that as Longbottom hesitantly reaches out before pulling his hand back before Harry notices it. 

“It’s ok. Take a second. Maybe after this, we should go get some food too. Yeah?”

Harry nods softly and the hallway is silent until he calms down enough to talk. “Ok. I was wondering… I know this is technically against the rules but I promise I won’t tell anyone… except for Hermione and Ron of course… but have you happened to stumble upon any plants that allow someone to breathe underwater in your reading? If so do you happen to know where I can get some?”

“I… Maybe? I think… Yeah! Gillyweed. We could ask Snape, I’m sure he has some… Yeah no we aren’t asking Snape.”

“Merlin no.”

“I mean… If you had the right connections I’m sure you could get some by…. This is for the task, right? I was assuming but never asked, did I?”

Harry nods, “Er… yeah. The task. Do you know somewhere I could order it? Throw my name around a bit, get it by, at the latest, 9 tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Come on!” 

With that Longbottom leads Harry away.

A soft smile spreads across his lips as a feeling of calm settles over his mind, and he feels like he can breathe for the first time in days. 

Harry is going to be ok.

Draco just needs to remember to ask how he found Longbottom so fast…..

* * *

After sending out dozens of letters and eating food for the first time in days, Neville forces him to go to bed even though it’s still rather early in the evening. 

Harry had originally thought there was no way he would fall asleep, but the next thing he knows a soft hoot and a light nip to the ear wakes him up. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, stretching his arms over his head.

“Hey, Hedwig. What’ve you got there?” He says as he unties the little package and pats her head. 

The brown paper rips off easily and the box opens to reveal a dark green jar labeled “Gillyweed.” Harry smiles so big it nearly splits his face… at least until he opens the jar.

It takes all his concentration to keep the contents of his stomach where they belong while he looks at the squirming, slimy mass within. He slams the lid back on and scrunches his nose, putting it off to the side to pull out the square of parchment still in the box.

_ Very happy to help young Harry, feel free to reach out at any time! _

_ Scoop up the mass, and eat in one as you enter the water. The effects will last an hour! _

_ Good luck today! _

_ \- _ _ Noltie's Botanicals _

_ P.S. It is quite gross, just go quick and_ _ it won’t be too bad! _

Harry smiles and slides out of bed, walking over to Ron’s, only to find it empty. 

Strange, but not unheard of, he just shrugs and makes his way to the Great Hall to quickly eat some breakfast, waving to the other students he sees on his way. 

He plops himself down next to Neville and nods happily at his questioning glance before buttering some toast.

When breakfast is over and neither Ron nor Hermione have shown themselves he starts to get a little nervous, but it isn't until he has to head down to the lake for fear of being late that he really starts to worry. 

Where could they be?

Minutes later he’s shivering on the dock in his swim trunks, shell in one pocket and Gillyweed in the other and he _ still _ hasn’t seen his friends, the only thing keeping him from panicking is the comforting feel of Draco’s mind next to his own. 

Then the task begins. He shoves the Gillyweed into his mouth and leaps into the water, swimming downward with some difficulty until it takes effect. Then he reaches out to Draco with his mind. 

_ Center of the lake? _

The vision of a nod, ‘_Center of the lake. 59 minutes left. _’

He swims quickly as he can but it still takes him ages to get to the center of the lake, by Draco’s count nearly 20 minutes. All of which were randomly interspersed with the thoughts of, _ man I look strange with fins_. And _ breathing through my neck is the oddest feeling. _ And the like, each thought earning a small laugh from Draco, which definitely doesn’t make him smile. 100%

Then the village comes into view through the murky water.

_ Found it. _He projects.

‘_Good. now. Sing the Siren’s song, like this _’ a simple melody floats into his head

He nods and opens his mouth to sing the notes, surprised at how well it works as the water flows freely through his neck without gargling the sound. 

‘_Probably because it's the Siren’s song… _’

_ Oh yeah. That would make sense. _

An eye roll comes through the link and Harry smiles again.

Then comes the waiting game. 

He floats in place for nearly 10 more minutes before a group of mermaids appears through the murk, their strangely snake-like voices odd to his ears. 

“Welcome, Siren speaker.” Is all they say before they turn around and swim away, silently bidding him to follow and thus prove he truly knows their ways. 

He can feel Draco's excitement along with his own. Perfect. 

5 more minutes later finds him in a throne room of sorts in front of the most snake-like mermaid he’s seen so far.

He sings the simple melody again, then tucks his chin to his chest and pulls the shell from his pocket - releasing it into the water in front of him as he starts the melody again. This time the other mermaids but the newest one join his song and the shell starts to spin.

The third and final repeat and the Siren joins the song. The shell starts to glow and the music moves swiftly through the lake, carrying even to the audience clear back in the stands before all falls silent again.

Now is where Harry feels slightly nervous, supposedly the Siren will respond, but not in words, and one wrong move on his part could ruin the deal.

He keeps his chin tucked, fear churning his stomach until he hears it.

Words as clear as day, just in a language most would not know.

The Siren speaks in parseltongue. “**_ Welcome, Siren speaker. Am I correct in assuming you are a champion in this task?_ **”

Harry waits five seconds, then slowly raises his head and nods. 

A very toothy smile splits the Sirens face, the sight of their pointing teeth making his blood run cold, though he forces himself to stay calm. Moments later they place a firm kiss on his cheek and his body glows before returning to its pre-Gillyweed state, though he still can breathe and feels just as at home in the water. 

“**_Thank you, Siren, I wish to negotiate a trade._ **”

“**_Well, a trader who actually knows the tongue._ ** ” They reply with a smile, “**_What a delightful surprise._ **”

Harry returns the smile and nods his head. “**_May I request the treasures of the four champions, and a way to transport them to the surface?_ **”

Silence follows for a very long time, Harry and the Siren never breaking eye contact. 

Eventually, they nod.

“**_Yes. Come back and visit sometime, won’t you? I do miss my traders when they leave._ **”

“**_Of course, my Siren._ **”

The Siren smiles at him once more and then he is led from the room and to another part of the village and he finds himself swimming easier than ever before. 

‘_ Why did you ask for all four treasures?’ _

_ Have any of the champions returned yet? _

_ ‘Not… successfully’ _

Harry ignores the part about success, for now,_ And how much time is left? _

_ ‘Only five minutes…’ _

_ Exactly _

Draco rolls his eyes again, _ ‘See you soon’ _

Harry is about to reply when he finally comes into view of the treasures and his breakfast threatens to come up again.

The treasures are _ people_. 

Tied to a large statue in the center of the village are Hermione, Ron, and two girls he doesn’t know - though he assumes the one with silvery hair is related to Fleur. 

“Wait here.” One of the mermaids instructs, and he immediately stills. 

A group of four mermaids surges forward to untie each ‘treasure’ and then motion for him to swim upwards, which he does with them following close behind.

The break the surface of the lake right on the hour and the crowd absolutely roars. 

Fleur surges forward from the sidelines, tears spilling from her eyes as the four treasures splutter awake, clearly surprised to find themselves in such a position. 

The mermaids each help their treasure to shore where they gratefully accept the offered towels, blankets and Pepperups. 

Fleur grabs Harry as soon as he steps on the dock, “You saved ‘er!” She said breathlessly, “You saved ‘er even though she was not your ‘ostage!”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want -” The rest of his answer is cut off as she smashes a kiss to each of his cheeks before running off again to hold her sister.

Harry stares after her in complete shock until two more mermaids break the surface, one dragging a very angry Krum and another a struggling Cedric, both of the boys crying out that they still had to save their hostage.

Harry grumbles. _ How did everyone know it was going to be hostages. The song said treasures. _

A chuckle, ‘_no it didn’t, it just said they took something! _’

Harry mentally sends a glare his way before scurrying to the judges' table where the champions are being gathered. 

Fleur is the only other champion that seems actually happy with the outcome of this task and immediately pulls Harry into her side, securely trapping him in another hug. 

“Well,” Dumbledore begins, a twinkle in his eye, “I suppose it’s time for points, no?” 

He cast a quick Sonorus on himself and quiets the audience. 

“Thank you all for your patience with this task! Now, let us see how the points fall. In fourth place, we have Miss Fleur Delacour, to whom we award 10 points for her successful bubblehead charm. Next, we have Mr. Viktor Krum, to whom we award 15 points, for his partially successful self transfiguration and his ability to nearly make it to the village. In second place Mr. Cedric Diggory, to whom we award 20 points, who also successfully performed the bubblehead charm and of course his ability to make it to the village, though just outside of the hour mark. Then, of course, in first place Mr. Harry Potter with his use of…” He trails off and looks expectantly at Harry.

Apparently he’d disappeared underwater too fast for them to see what he did, so he pulls the now empty jar from his pocket and holds it out. “Gillyweed, sir, I ordered it from Diagon Alley.”

Dumbledore smiles and continues, “His use of the Gillyweed plant to reach the village where he was not only successful in recovering his own treasure, but that of the other three champions as well. Then, of course, returning to the surface right with the hour. To him, we award him 50 points.”

The crowd absolutely roars and Harry’s jaw drops to the floor. 

That means the standings going into the third task are: 

Fleur in last with her 10 points today and… however many from the first task… he should really figure that out. 

Viktor in third with 55 points.

Cedric in second with 58 points.

Then Harry in first… with a total of 90 points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Whoops! Sorry this is two weeks later than promised... I was LITERALLY dying. That is neither figurative nor dramatic, but hey, it's here now. Crossing my fingers to get the next one out actually two weeks from now but that is highly reliant on my health actually decided to, you know, stay healthy. 
> 
> So yeah... come visit me [on the tumblr](http://authentic-and-confused.tumblr.com/) messages make my day!
> 
> Also linking my Tumblr reminded me...... do most authors not know how to embed things? I've read a lot of fics lately with random links that I'd have to copy and paste. Would it be helpful if I linked the work that taught me how? Any fellow authors lmk


	10. Rita Skeeter and The Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I got major major writer's block and rewrote this like. 50 times. But, the next chapter is already halfway written.

Draco rolls his eyes as he listens to Ron’s latest retelling of the second task - Supposedly he’d battled an entire legion of mermaids or something before Harry could get to him. 

Sadly for him, the entire school knows otherwise and simply laughs every time the story gets more extravagant. Draco couldn’t help thinking it served him right for trying to leech Harry’s popularity, especially after the whole fiasco immediately following the selection of champions. 

Draco was distracted suddenly by a familiar tingling in his mind, and as usual, he focussed on it, snorting into his pumpkin juice as his head was suddenly filled with the strange sight of Harry dancing in front of the bathroom mirror with a transfigured pair of fake antlers on his head. The thought he sent along stating, 

‘ _ Look! I match my Patronus!’ _

This, of course, resulted in him choking on his pumpkin juice. He waved off Blaises concerned look and sought Harry out across the Hall. The bastard looked completely neutral and calm in his conversation with Hermione. 

Draco, of course, sends an image of his own and he watches Harry choking on his own laughter under the concerned gazes of his friends before a small, fond smile settles onto his face as the memory Draco giggles happily. Present Draco felt his own face settle into a fond smile of his own. 

A moment later the mail swooped in with a flurry of owls, a little tawny owl lands one foot on his plate and he sighs as he takes the letter, sending it off with a piece of bacon. 

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,  _

_ I was wondering if you might be interested in an interview. I’m trying to gather information about the champions and have heard that you know Mr. Potter quite well. I know your next Hogsmede visit is tomorrow. I’ll be at The Three Broomsticks at 1, and plan on seeing you there. Many thanks, Mr. Malfoy _

_ -Rita Skeeter (valued reporter for the Daily Prophet) _

  
  


He sighs, rather dramatically, and slides the letter across the table to Pansy. They share a concerned look after she reads it. She casually has a conversation with their housemates for another minute or two before making a comment about Charms and asking her neighbor if they could compare notes from the last lesson. The girl agrees and Pansy turns to her bag, digs through it for a moment, and exclaims “Oh dear! I must’ve forgotten them this morning! Thanks anyway, but I’ve got to go grab them. See you later!” Then ducks out of the Great Hall, giving him a subtle but pointed look. 

Draco waits a few minutes more before making an excuse of his own and ducking out after her, quickly finding her in a nearby and empty classroom. 

“So Pans, what in the world do I do.”

“Well, it’s unlikely she will have made the connection that  _ you _ are Potter’s soulmate, and it would likely make her suspicious if you, as the Malfoy heir, were to decline an interview.”

He sighs, “Yeah, that’s what I thought too. She’s going to expect me to ridicule him though, and I’m not sure I can do that anymore.”

“Awe falling in love are we?”

“I- wha- NO!”

She just smiles. “Well, you have at least until lunch to respond. Think about it until then.”

He grumbles but she just smiles and takes his arm, practically waltzing her way to class.

The next class teaches him absolutely nothing, mostly because he was just talking to Harry the entire time and not paying any attention to the professor at all. 

_ ‘Draco, you really can do the interview. Like you said you probably  _ should _ do the interview. It would be strange if you didn’t’ _

_ I know, but Harry… I don’t want to say awful things about you. I would’ve  _ jumped _ on the chance a year ago, but I just can’t do it now.  _

_ ‘You absolute sap!’  _ Harry replies with a teasing lilt in his tone.

_ What do you expect? I can’t just publicly slander my soulmate. That’s practically self slander! _

Harry laughs through the bond and Draco gets the distinct impression he has a stupid smile on his face…

_ ‘Rude! My smiles aren’t stupid!’ _

That gives Draco pause, the tone  _ seems _ confident and jokingly insults, but he’s learned Harry’s mannerisms better than that. 

He replies as gently as he can,  _ Of course not. They’re just goofy. I personally really like your goofy smiles.  _

A warm feeling flows through the bond and Draco can’t help but smile himself. He really is turning into a sap. 

_ ‘Ok!’  _ Harry dramatically cries,  _ ‘Back to the problem at hand. How in the world do we get you through this interview? Because you are going to say yes so that you don’t draw suspicion onto yourself. You don’t need that kind of pressure.’ _

_ Thanks, Harry… but I’m really not sure what I can possibly do.  _

_ ‘I mean… I guess just say what you would’ve said if we hadn’t figured out we were soulmates? I’ll at least know you don’t mean it - at least not anymore.’ _

_ No one else knows that though… _

_ ‘Well… no one else knows we’re soulmates either.’ _

_ Oh, bloody hell… _

_ ‘Draco?’ _

_ I uh…. Somehow forgot to mention. Pansy…. She knows about us. Has since your name came out of the cup. I panicked, I think it was your panic, and based on what I was saying as she tried to calm me down she figured it out.  _

_ ‘Oh.’ _

That did not sound like a happy ‘oh,’  _ Harry… are you mad at me?  _

_ I’m not mad, I was just surprised is all.’ _

_ Promise? _

‘ _ Promise.’  _ The other boy replies right as the bell rings. Draco sighs, he’ll have to make sure to get the homework from a housemate later. 

‘ _ Back to the interview, I really think you should do it. And it won’t matter much what you say because Rita will just twist the words anyway.’ _

_ That isn’t comforting!  _

_ ‘Come on! You can do this! You’re smart. You’ll figure out how to protect both our reputations.’ _

And the other boy’s voice is so full of fondness that the next day Draco finds himself waltzing into the Three Broomsticks and sitting down across from the blasted woman who would ruin all their lives if she could. 

Curse both his own confidence and Harry’s confidence in him.

* * *

The next couple months pass without much out of the ordinary - for Hogwarts at least. Harry and Draco start spending even more time together, which of course makes Ron and Hermione curious as to where the boy disappears to regularly. 

All in all, though, it was quiet. Too quiet. Skeeter didn't even publish the interview yet. 

The only mildly interesting thing that happened was Crouch showing up and disappearing, but even that isn’t all that crazy with the stress of the tournament and the other things that happen in  _ class  _ on a daily basis . 

So, of course, they all expected everything to come crashing down. That doesn’t mean Rita’s article is any less painful. 

**Harry Potter, Disturbed and Dangerous**

Draco glares at the title, of course, her silence since their interview had been too good to be true. 

_ At this point, we are all well aware of what we here at the Prophet think regarding the soulmark donning a certain young boy's arm, but what we weren’t aware of was just how unfortunate this connection could be. Of course, this boy is none other than Harry Potter.  _

_ “I would hate to be the poor soul on the other end of that bond,” Another young boy, Draco Malfoy, told me during an interview a few months ago.  _

_ Other classmates have stated concerns of their own, “I’ve seen him pass out in several classes, and he rarely pays attention. Like he’s talking to something in his mind.” “A while ago he spent the night in the hospital wing after having a breakdown in the middle of the hall.” And, most worrying of all, “He constantly complains of pain in his scar.  _

_ As we know, this scar is the sole remnant of the night You-Know-Who disappeared after failing to kill young Harry. Or did he? _

_ Surviving the killing curse is unheard of, and yet this young boy did! Once again we return to a quote from young Mr. Malfoy, “I heard once he uses the same wand You-Know-Who did in his time.” Though at present we don’t have any evidence to back up this claim. _

_ Quotes from the family that raised him provide some other harrowing truths. “Our poor angel was always so scared of the boy, my husband and I too of course. We gave him everything and he still threatened us! His first year back from school he even held my boy at wand point! My sister was just as bad when she was young…” (Name redacted for privacy) _

_ We know nothing about this boy, yet hail him as our hero. What are the odds he actually survived the killing curse as no one ever had before? Then he immediately disappeared for years before resurfacing suddenly at Hogwarts for his first year? _

_ Second-year he reveals the ability to talk to snakes, the second in nearly a century.  _

_ Third-year the famous Sirius Black is captured and on his way to receive a kiss, when he suddenly disappears from his cell.  _

_ Fourth-year, he flies easily through a tournament he claims he had no desire to enter in the first place.  _

_ Already the boy seems quite suspect... _

_ Then, of course, his soulmark. Brightly colored and in the exact place the marking of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers.  _

_ It is quite obvious, when seeing everything lined up so neatly in a row, that Harry Potter is not the boy he claims to be, and he hungers for attention and power just as the man who came before... If he is, in fact, a new man at all.  _

Upon reading the article, Draco feels like throwing up the meager amount of breakfast he’d forced down. 

“That  _ bitch” _ he growls out, low enough only Pansy can hear him. 

Across the table, Nott loses himself in a loud peel of laughter. “I can’t believe it! Skeeters a genius! A mad genius!”

Sounds of agreement ring out along the table along with more and more laughter. 

Draco hardly feels the tears welling up in his eyes when sudden silence fills the hall as one Harry Potter stands from his table and calmly turns to exit the room.

No one sees him again until the entire population of the school has been herded out to the quidditch pitch.

On his way Draco passes a group of nervous Weasleys and feels a small pang of sympathy, trying to reach out to Harry again despite the hours-long radio silence. 

Three champions already line the field, a certain dark-haired emerald-eyed boy the only one missing… until he’s not. 

Despite the anti-apparition wards layered over Hogwarts and the fact that they don’t have their license yet, the spot on the field is completely empty one second and filled with the boy the next. 

Draco watches him, dread a solid pit in his stomach.

‘ _ You’re here right?’ _

He sighs and relaxes the tiniest amount.

_ Until the very end, Harry.  _

The gong rings out through the stadium and the other boy disappears into the dark maze. It’s nearly 20 minutes before Cedric follows, and then just a couple before Krum, and lastly Fleur. Silence falls over the stadium as they watch the maze, the suspense tangible.

Fleurs the first to come out, after a high pitched scream and a shower of sparks she’s rescued by broom. 

Krum is next. 

Both of them are unconscious and bloody. 

Draco is barely able to hold his dinner down. What if Harry was hurt too? What if he blacked out before he could release sparks? They would never know!

Of course, that’s when he feels a sudden tug in his chest and another flurry of sparks flies above the maze. 

Cedric this time, but he’s awake and nearly unhurt. And he’s laughing, laughings a good sign.

He’s set down in the grass and he spins around, the smile dropping from his face. “Where’s Harry?”

“What do you mean dear boy?” Dumbledore replies, the all too familiar twinkle in his eye.

“The cup was a portkey, right?”

“Well, yes! How did you know?”

“I watched Harry grab it! He’s gone! Where did it take him? He was hurt!” The tall boy is starting to panic. There's a long pause as no one can answer his question, then he continues, “Something’s wrong. He didn’t put his name in the cup, remember?”

All the professors still and turn to Dumbledore, “Snape,” The man says, all too calmly, “Go check for the cup. And the… other thing as well.”

Draco rubs at his arms, they itch and burn as if encased in ropes. He leans over to Pansy, “Somethings really really wrong. I can feel it.”

She nods as Snape returns, a grim look on his face.

_ Harry, where are you. What’s happening? _

The response isn’t immediate, and no words come through, just in intense, all-encompassing feeling of fear. 

“Draco… your arm.” Pansy says, grabbing it and turning it over as blood gushes out - a slice right through the center of his left forearm and his soulmark. He can’t feel it, strangely enough.

“Pansy!” He whispers, tears filling his eyes, “Pansy! He’s not ok! He’s hurt!”

“Shit.” So pulls him to his feet and drags him towards the field.

“No, I can’t! I promised I wouldn’t tell!”

“Well, it’s either that or lose him!”

The tears spill down his cheeks as he stares at his now mutilated mark, then he stumbles after her. The two of them push past the professors trying to hold them back and Pansy drags them right between Dumbledore and Snape.

“Children, go back to your seats. Please.” Snape says, barely glancing at them.

“No!” Cries Draco, shoving his arm in his face, “Something is seriously wrong. I need to help.”

He can feel everyone's eyes on him, though no one is likely to make the right connection. Hopefully. 

“You mean…” Snape trails off. 

“ _ Yes!  _ Now please! What can I-” He cuts off with a scream, the most intense pain he’s ever felt in his life flowing through his body. It cuts off just as suddenly as it came and he hunches over, trying to get his breath. “What - can - I - do.” He forces out through pants.

“Can you get him to tell you a loca-” Snape cuts off, his hand flying to cover his left forearm. “No…”

“Severus,” Dumbledore interjects, “What’s happening?”

Draco doesn’t hear what happens next, his attention is drawn into his mind.

‘ _ Help. Please.’ _

_ We’re trying. Where are you? _

_ ‘I don’t…’ _

The pain is back and Draco collapses with another scream. It lasts longer this time, and when he opens his eyes he stares into the sky. “Please!” He gasps out, “I’m only taking the residual pain! You know this!” He’s sobbing now, spots filling his vision, “We have to... help... him...”

That’s when everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this just after 2 am and a fight with my mom where she tried to snap my laptop (that i saved up to buy on my own) in half, and when I forcefully took it back she told me I didn't deserve to live and said I can either leave right now or she would have my abusive father come pick me up in the morning.  
So I'm not doing too well right now.   
It's a pandemic and my mom is literally throwing me to the streets but OH WELL  
Anyway. I love you all and thank you so much for reading. It means a lot!


	11. The End of the Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to go with the last one, I meant to finish off the tournament. But then it got really really long - like more than twice as long as my average chapter - so it became two!

Harry forces his way to his feet, gasping after being hit with the cruciatus for the second time, but now he’s free of the grave and wand in hand. He has a chance. 

“Have you been taught to duel, Harry Potter?” Voldemort's hideous voice scrapes out of his hideous face. “We bow to each other Harry. Come now, the niceties must be observed.” 

“Yet you stand straight as a rod.” He replies in defiance.

“Oh, Harry, my boy, Dumbledore would want you to show manners, now wouldn’t he? The weaker wizard must bow first, to show they submit to the power of the stronger man.” He lazily points his wand in Harry’s direction, mumbling yet another unforgivable. 

Harry shivers at the voice in his mind, so much less welcome than Draco’s currently missing presence. _ Bow to me Harry! Bow! _

“I will bow once you do!” He shouts, shoving the man viciously from his mind, “You don’t get to force me down. The weaker wizard first, right Voldy? Or should I say… Riddle?”

The laughter that had previously filled the graveyard died out, shocked silence replacing it. 

Harry smiles, faking much more confidence than he feels.

Voldemort points his wand again, and Harry feels a gasp in his mind right before the curse hits.

The first thing he’s does once he stops convulsing and screaming is reach out. _ Draco! You’re back! You went quiet. I was worried. _

_ ‘Focus on the battle. We’ll talk later. Stand up. Take my strength.’ _

A powerful warmth fills his body and he suddenly feels like he’d only been hit by _ one _ torture curse rather than four. _ Thank you _

“Well Voldy, you’re gonna have to do better than that!” He screams, “_ Expelliarmus! _” 

Voldemort barely reacts in time, shooting out a startled “_ Avada Kedavra! _”

The spells collide and become one, Harry feels his arms shaking and senses Death Eaters rushing forward to help. “No!” Voldemort screams, “I will beat him on my own! Stay back!”

And as if his words triggered a further spell the two rise into the sky and over the heads of the gathered circle, a golden netting flying out from a central bead of light and creating a barrier around them.

_ Draco! What’s happening? _

_ ‘I don’t know. But we’re closer to the cup now, and no one is between us. If you can get free of the stream, and the barrier, run for it.’ _

_ We? And why run for it! It’s the reason I’m here! _

The bead of light has slowly slides closer to his wand as he’s distracted. 

‘_ Focus! And yes! We. I’m completely in your body right now. I don’t know how. And the cup was _ supposed _ to be a portkey back to the edge of the pitch where you started, so the spell that brought you here was likely layered over the top. It should take you home. NOW BLOODY FOCUS!’ _

Harry mentally nods and focuses on the bead of light, pushing at it with all his and Draco’s combined might. It flies back across the golden ribbon in a matter of seconds, violently colliding with Voldemorts wand and sending him stumbling back several steps. Shadows begin to emerge and the two boys gasp in unison.

First an old man, the one from Harry’s dream. He encourages Harry saying, “I don’t know who this bastard is, but he killed me. You’ve got this boy. Stay strong.” He nods at him as the second shadow emerges, this time a woman. “Harry my boy! I’m so sorry, this is my fault!” He shakes his head, hoping to convey that he doesn’t blame her without breaking his focus. He knows what's coming next.

Within moments a beautiful woman has dropped from the wand. “Harry, Darling!” She cries, “Look how you’ve grown!”

Hot tears roll down his cheeks. “Mom!” She comes over and stands by his shoulder. 

“Oh darling, he mutilated your mark!”

He shakes his head, “Maybe, but not my connection. That's what really matters.”

She smiles, “That’s my boy.”

Finally, his dad appears, and he’s full-on sobbing now.

“You’ve got this Harry. Show him who’s boss.” He nods at his dad's words as he joins him at his other shoulder. 

“We’re so proud of you darling.”

He fights the urge to wipe his eyes.

“We’ll distract him. Ok? You rip your wand away and we’ll use whatever time we have to protect you as you run for the cup.”

He nods, “Ok! Ok. I love you.”

“We love you too darling… now go!”

He yanks his wand out of the stream as hard as he can, and without looking back books it to the cup, diving on it and entering the familiar whirl of a portkey.

Harry lands on the field with a thud, and immediately knows exactly where Draco is. Five feet away, right side.

Said boy sits up with a groan before he’s knocked back to the floor with an armful of Harry. More specifically, a trembling, crying Harry. 

Harry feels Draco wrap his arms securely around his middle and tuck his face into his hair. “Bloody hell Harry. I thought I’d lost you.” He says quietly.

Harry just shakes his head softly and squeezes him tighter before he’s yanked roughly to his feet by none other than Professor Moody. 

“Come on Harry. Let’s go get you checked out.” He says gruffly, dragging the stumbling boy behind him.

Harry looks back desperately and Draco scrambles to his feet and follows behind, ignoring the uproar of the audience. Naturally, the boys assume Moody will take them to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey.

That is _ not _ what happens. Because when does anything ever go right for these two.

Moody drags them to his office instead, pushing Harry down in a chair. Draco almost gets locked out of the room, but Harry managed to grab his hand at the last second.

The man grumbles about it but largely ignores the blonde boy. 

“Is he back?” he growls out.

Harry stutters, “I- Yes- How- how did you know?”

Moody licks his lips and grabs Harry’s arm, dragging his finger through the blood before licking it off. Both boys shiver in disgust. 

The dark-haired boy is shaking now, Draco can feel his fear through the bond. Yet, he holds himself together.

“It was you, wasn’t it?" Harry says loudly, "You’re the one that put my name in the cup.” Draco’s eyes widen at his words and he subconsciously holds tighter to Harry’s hand. “You’re the one that imperioused Krum to attack the other contestants. Aren’t you? I barely stopped him! He would’ve killed Fleur!”

The man in question laughs, a cold sound, and his body begins to shake. The two boys watch as he stumbles around the room, pulling out vial after vial and throwing them away, shattered glass slowly beginning to cover the floor. 

Harry pulls at Draco’s arm. _ Look. _ He says through the bonds, somehow Draco knows exactly where he means. _ That’s a foe glass. Look how clear the pictures are. If we can just keep him talking for a couple more minutes then whoever that is will get here. _

_ ‘How do we know they’re not our foe as well? I already almost lost you once tonight and don’t plan on doing that again.’ _

_ If he’s the one who put my name in the cup he was trying to kill me. So the foe of my foe is my friend? _

_ ‘We’re going to talk about your self sacrificing tendencies… but later, because for once, that is actually a decent plan.’ _

Moody lets out another laugh, and both boys jerk to attention as he starts mumbling. “Of course… I was too focussed on the task. I forgot to make more! Ah… Well, this is the best time for it at least. Yes. Now….”

He whirls around to face them, a terrifying look in his eye. 

“Well!” He says, marching forward, “Imagine how _ wonderfully _ he would reward me. Killing Harry Potter, the boy who lived, _ and _the cowardly traitorous son of one of his traitorous men!” 

Draco rips his hand from Harry’s and jumps to his feet, pointing his wand as Moody points his, and then he screams at the top of his lungs.

No words, no spell, just screams. 

Moody goes flying backward and collides with the wall before crumbling to the ground unconscious.

The blond boy stumbles back and Harry catches him, pulling him close and squeezing him tight.

Together they just sit there, wrapped in each other's arms, until Dumbledore bursts through the door, wand at the ready. 

“Where is he?” The man cries. Draco just lifts an arm and points to his crumpled form.

Snape and McGonagall step through after him, rushing their students. Snape pulls Draco one way, McGonagall pulls Harry another. They let it happen, for the moment, bond buzzing between them. 

After that things happen so rapidly it’s hard to keep track. The man, who is now clearly _ not _ the man known as Alastor Moody, is cuffed and locked in a small room. Harry is led to the infirmary where he is nearly stormed by the other champions before McGonagall shoos them away. Aurors show up and try to question him before Pomfrey shoos them away. Then he shoos _ her _ away and insists she checks on Draco first. The blonde protests too, but eventually they’re both checked over and lying in bed.

‘_ Are you really ok Harry? _’

_ As ok as can be expected. I mean. At least no one died tonight, right? _

Harry hears shuffling from the next bed before his curtain is pulled open. Draco stands there, head slightly tilted and eyebrows raised. ‘_ That should not be your standard for ok.’ _

The dark-haired boy just opens his arms in silent invitation and Draco just sighs, crawling into bed and pulling him close again.

_ I was so worried tonight when you stopped responding. Your mind was so cold. It’s never been that cold before. _

_ ‘I can’t believe you. Honestly Harry. You were standing there, facing Voldemort and the cruciatus and you were worried about _ me _ ?’ _

Harry pulls him closer. _ You say that like it's a bad thing, but I need you to understand something so please, just listen. I had never had something that I truly considered mine until I met Hagrid and he bought me Hedwig. That day I also got school robes, books, a trunk, my wand! It was unbelievable. I was so happy to finally have things I could call my own. Then, I went back for the summer and they showed me there was nothing I could do to actually _ keep _ my own things. They took them and locked them up. Locked _ me _ up. That was the summer I met Ron’s family. I was stunned to see the loving environment they had in their home. Even when Molly was lecturing them for taking the flying car I could tell she was mostly just… glad they were home safe. I’ve never had that before. Sure as I started Hogwarts I made friends, but still, nothing truly felt like… mine. Ron showed me that friends don’t always have each other's backs. Hermione showed me that sometimes friends put other things first, like school. There’s nothing inherently wrong with that, and they’re both wonderful people, wonderful friends… But things don’t work like that for me. I don’t know how to make things work like that for me. _

_ Having never had people care about me before I didn’t know how to react. It was… strange to say the least. Of course, it’s important to say that I do know they care about me. Logically I know that they care about me. Most of the time though… my brain tries to tell me otherwise. That they’re only there for something I can give them and as soon as I stop providing it they’ll leave. Or as soon as I become so much of a bother it’s not worth it anymore. Loneliness is… harder when you know there are people that that would help if you only had the courage to ask. _

_ So there I sat, still with nothing of my own and feeling more and more lonely every single day. Then, I found you. I found this bond between us. It was completely ours. You were completely mine. No one could take that away from me. No one. Even when we’d shut each other out for some stupid fight I could still feel you. You were still there. You were still mine. I could never ever be alone again. And I loved it. I loved that you couldn’t lie to me, and I knew that you couldn’t lie to me so even my stupid brain couldn’t convince me that you were in it for something other than just… me! _

_ Then, I was in one of the scariest situations I’ve ever been in and you were gone. Your mind just. Wasn’t there. It wasn’t for very long, only a few moments, but Draco I thought you were gone. _

_ You, and our bond. I’d have rather lost a limb. Lost my _magic.

_ So, of course, I was worried about you. You’re the one that gave me something no one else could take away or control. You gave me something to live for. To strive for. _

_ You made the loneliness go away. _

_ You’re my everything, Draco. I can’t lose you. _

Tears roll down Harry’s cheeks freely as he finishes. How he still has tears left after everything so far tonight he isn't sure. 

He pulls the blonde boy impossibly closer and buries his wet face in the other boy's neck, breathing in his scent. He kinda smells like apples and Harry makes sure to file that information away for later. 

A drop of water suddenly lands on his shoulder as Draco tucks himself into Harry’s neck. ‘_ You dumb boy.’ _ He says, ‘ _ I can’t believe you. How do you think I would’ve felt to lose you?’ _Now fully sobbing as well.

Harry hiccups, a small smile forming on his face for the first time since the blasted article. It's strange to think that it was only a little over 12 hours later. 

With the pale arms around his waist and the gentle presence in his mind, Harry finally lets himself relax, and the tiny bit of adrenalin keeping him awake finally slips away.

It’s odd how fast one can fall asleep when they feel safe and secure, but rather beautiful in its own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments last chapter. It really means a lot. I hope you're all doing well.  
Remember to keep on smiling, at least once every day. No matter how bad things are there is always something good, and for me right now it's you guys! I send all my love to each and every one of you! <3
> 
> On another note, I think I broke... something in my hand because I can no longer move my pinky finger and moving my ring finger causes large amounts of pain. Crossing the fingers on my other hand that there aren't any typos. You use those two fingers a lot when typing...


	12. After the Tournament

"Speaking"

_Ones own thoughts,_

_'The others projected thoughts'_

"Speaking and projecting together"

* * *

“Let us in! He’s our best friend!”

Draco blinks his eyes open, momentarily surprised at the warmth in his arms before he remembers crawling into the other boy’s bed late last night.

“Not now Mr. Weasley! He is resting!”

He doesn’t pay attention to the arguing voices, just smiles at the peacefully sleeping boy next to him - his face, for once, not plagued by worry.

“Madam Pomfrey! Please! My best mate was  _ missing _ yesterday, and came back bloodied and crying before  disappearing _ again_ before I even got the chance to talk to him!”

At this point, the voices must’ve broken through Harry’s sleep-addled brain and he slowly blinks his eyes open.

“ Hi. ” He says quietly.

“ Hello to you too. ” Draco replies. 

Harry opens his mouth to say something but instead yawns adorably. “ What are they yell- ”

He’s cut off as the door to the infirmary burst open. “Harry! Mate!” Weasley yells.

“Ronald! Get back here!” Granger cries after him.

Draco rolls his eyes and sits up, pulling Harry with him.

_ 3...2...1 _ He projects.

Harry giggles right as the curtains burst open.

“ _ Malfoy? _ ” Weasley asks incredulously.

“Yes, Ronald. Were you paying any attention at all yesterday? Of course he’s here too…” Granger trails off for a moment. “In Harry’s bed?”

Draco blinks,  _ Are your friends honestly that dumb? _

_ ‘Apparently.’ _

“Good morning!” Harry says, “I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at us like that.”

“Mate… what’s he doing in your bed?” Weasley asks, and Draco can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“I thought that would’ve been obvious after yesterday.” He says and then holds out his arm, the small white line sliding through his mark. Harry covers his own mark sadly, the cut on his arm much more prominent. 

Hermione gasps, “When did you guys find out?”

“World cup.” is all Harry says.

“And you didn’t tell us?”

“Of course I didn’t tell you guys. It was too weird for us at first, and we wanted to get used to it before telling anyone else. We still weren’t planning on telling anyone else!”

Weasley finally seems to catch up. “You’re saying you two are  _ soulmates? _ ”

“Honestly Ronald…” 

_ Harry… your friends are thick… _

_ ‘I’m embarrassed for them. You literally left your body last night while I was missing. To come help me. And they still…’ _

_ Maybe they… I don’t know… Assumed I just went crazy? _

Harry snorts and throws his hands up over his face. Draco smiles and reaches out, pulling at one of his hands until he can interlace the fingers with his own, causing Harry to give him a shy smile. 

Yeah… last night was awful, but maybe some good had come out of it anyway. 

Granger opens her mouth to say something when there's another knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey shuffles out of her office (where she’d disappeared when the other two pushed past her) and opens the door.

“You’re early.” She says.

“We couldn’t wait anymore. Is he awake?” A deep voice responds.

Pomfrey sighs, “Yes. This way.” She raises her voice just a little bit, “Harry dear, you another visitor.”

“You can stay here and rest Draco. I’ll be back soon.” He says, and then slips out past his friends and through the curtains. 

Draco, of course, doesn’t rest. He slides his focus into Harry’s mind to listen to the conversation. The other boy obviously expected this and offers no resistance. 

“Hello, Harry.” The man says, “My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I work for the Ministry in the Aurors department, and I need to ask you a few questions about last night. Is that ok?”

“Yes.” Harry replies shortly. 

“Ok! Wonderful. First things first, full name please.”

“Harry James Potter.”

“Wonderful, let’s start right when you entered the maze. What happened then?”

“I was alone for quite a while. I faced the obstacles planted in the maze and then I saw Fleur. She looked terrified. I started running to see if I could help when Krum came after her. He fired a curse and she screamed. I shot up red sparks as she fell unconscious and chased after Krum. When I caught up to him I tackled him to the ground. Looking at his eyes it was clear he’d been imperioused. Later the man posing as Moody admitted he had done it. I knew I couldn’t do anything to break the hold, so I used a spell to put him to sleep and shot up more sparks so nothing in the maze could harm him. I wish I could’ve just broken the control.”

“It’s alright Harry. We questioned Krum and he admits he doesn’t remember anything after entering the maze. You did the right thing. What happened next?”

“I kept going for the cup. I wasn’t sure what else to do. I entered the clearing just before Cedric did on the other side. We both laughed and raced for the cup. I grabbed it first.”

“What happened next?”

Fear clouds Harry’s mind and Draco soothes him best he can from a distance.  _ It’s ok. Take a deep breath and start when you’re ready. I’ll be here the whole time. _

Harry breathes as instructed and continues. “The cup was a portkey. I landed in an odd little graveyard all alone. At first, I assumed that it was another part of the Tournament, but then out of the darkness came a man holding a bundle in his arms. The bundle spoke, in a hissing kind of voice as he was set on the ground. I don’t remember what he said. I was too scared. Then the man revealed himself to be Peter Pettigrew, who we reported to you last year and your department did nothing but try and have the dementors kiss my godfather despite his innocence.”

“Now Harry, you have to understand that this story is a bit far fetched. Peter Pettigrew is dead.”

“No. You found a finger that he cut off himself to  _ frame _ my godfather. Sirius Black was not even their secret keeper and couldn’t have given the address to Voldemort” Shacklebolt shudders at the name, “If he tried. The reason you found him saying ‘It’s all my fault’ repeatedly is because he asked my parents to switch from him as the keeper at the last minute because he felt he would’ve been too obvious.” Draco can feel the death stare Harry is giving the man even through the curtain. “If you don’t believe Peter is alive, ask whoever that man is upstairs when you give him Veritaserum. Or give it to me. Now. Would you like to hear the rest of the story of my own free will or would you like to get Veritaserum from professor Snape?”

“Ah… continue.” The man clears his throat, “Please.”

“Pettigrew then dragged out a giant stone cauldron and lit a fire underneath it before gathering a large number of ingredients to resurrect Voldemort. This included a bone from daddy dearest, blood from the enemy, and Pettigrew’s hand.” There’s a pause as Harry shows the gash on his arm, “He sliced right through my soulmark and Pomfrey can’t heal it magically so it will likely scar, and badly. Though by doing this he also triggered something and alerted my soulmate I was in danger.”

“Your soulmate? Is she here now?”

_ ‘Is everybody this dense?’ _

Draco snorts.

“If you paid any attention to the events of last night you would know  _ exactly _ who my soulmate is. That, however, is irrelevant to my testimony and I will not be stating the obvious. Next question.”

“After this… potion… was made, what happened?”

“Pettigrew picked up the bundle and dropped it in. It got smoky and I called out through my soulbond for help. Then -”

“Your soulbond?”

“Yes." Harry's voice starts speeding up, his fear spilling through. "Then out of the cauldron steps a very very naked and pale man. Pettigrew gives him a robe and he puts it on, then comes over to me. He tells me he is Voldemort, and at first, I wasn’t sure because I’d never actually seen the man, but this was quickly confirmed. As soon as he reached me he stroked my face, claiming he could touch me because my blood runs through his veins now. Then he hit me with the cruciatus, which is quite painful by the way.”

‘ _ I don’t like this. It all feels so real again.’ _

_ I know… but it’s over. At least for now. We have time to prepare.  _

Harry takes another deep breath and continues his tale, voice calming back down. “He then went back to Pettigrew and stroked the mark on his left arm - the dark mark, that is - and called his death eaters to him. Before you even ask no, I have no confirmation of who any of them are.” A little warning bell goes off in Draco’s head as he says that, marking it as a lie. “He taunted me a bit more while we waited for them to show up. He hit me with the cruciatus again.”

_ Is that when I… _

_ ‘Yeah.’ _

“Then he whined to the death eaters about how disloyal they were, leaving him to rot. They scrambled and begged for forgiveness. Finally, he turned and cut the ropes that were binding me, and as I fell to the ground he hit me with cruciatus  _ again _ \- he really likes that curse. As I stood he demanded a duel. Went on yet another tangent about the rules, at some point hit me with cruciatus again and tried to imperious me, then we dueled. Or rather, we each shot one spell. They kinda… combined in the air and became one long gold stream of pure magic that lifted us up and away from the death eaters and, luckily, closer to the cup before creating a barrier around us. The gold stream had a solid ball of power in the center that slowly moved towards me, I pushed it back. When it hit his wand it forced it to regurgitate spells, which essentially meant ghosts in this case and a little silvery hand. Oh yeah… he made a new hand for Pettigrew at one point. There was an old man, some lady who apologized to me, and then my parents. My parents told me to rip my wand out of the stream of magic and run for the cup, and they would use the short time before they returned to wherever they were before to distract Voldemort so I could get away. I ran for the cup and landed back on the quidditch pitch.”

“Then what happened with the Moody imposter?”

“He took me and my soulmate up to his office and asked me questions about Voldemort, then licked the blood from my arm. That was gross. He admitted to putting my name in the cup and imperiousing Krum. Then  _ he _ tried to kill me and my soulmate stopped him. Dumbledore came in, the man’s polyjuice wore off, and McGonigall brought me here. Now, if you’re quite done, I would like to be left alone.”

Harry doesn’t even wait for an answer, he just stands up and walks back through the curtain and plops himself down in Draco’s lap.

Granger stares at them for a minute then shakes her head. She’s about to open her mouth to say something when her eyes fly to the windowsill. 

“Oh, that  _ bitch!”  _ She says. Then she conjures a jar and jumps over the boys on the bed, successfully capturing a little green beetle with a triumphant grin. 

“What the bloody hell Granger?” Draco says in confusion. Harry just shrugs tiredly.

“Skeeter!” She replies as if it should be obvious. At everyone else's clear confusion she sighs. “This is how she always gets the inside scoop! She’s an unregistered animagus!” 

“Honestly that makes a lot of sense. Good job.”

She beams. 

Harry and Draco stay in the hospital wing until Friday evening. As soon as they leave seemingly the entirety of the Hogwarts student body.

Most of them are shocked to see Harry and Draco together - which just proves to Draco how idiotic the school is. Luckily, most people are quick to accept it, along with Harry’s story. According to Granger, that’s because Dumbledore gave a speech to the whole school explaining the situation.

Supposedly he also told off a kid who brought up the article… so maybe he wasn’t so bad. But Draco still didn’t fully trust him. 

The two of them spend much of the next week outside in the sun. Harry out of a desire to be left alone, and Draco out of a desire to spend as much time with the other boy as he can before they return home for summer.

Voldemort was back and they wouldn’t be able to safely see each other, especially not with his father trying so desperately to prove his loyalty. They both understand it, but neither of them likes it. (both conveniently ignoring the fact that they wouldn’t have been able to see each other anyway.)

Then, before they know it, they’re back on the train home. Draco sits with Harry tucked against his side for most of the ride, except for the one point where he jumps up suddenly and rushes off with his winnings only to return without them - explaining he gave them to the Weasley twins to help jump-start their business.

All too soon the train pulls into the station and they know, deep down, that this marks the start of the most difficult part of their lives. 

‘ _ We’re in it together though.’ _

_ Until the very end.  _


	13. Summer Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is all worried about Draco around Voldy with the mark... so I promise I'll get to that. Also. Canonly we don't actually know when Voldy moves into the manor, but its likely them summer of 1996, and the summer before fifth year is 1995.

Harry, of course, had known summer was going to be terrible. He just hadn’t expected it to be  _ this _ bad. Which was a stupid assumption really, but he was stupid and held onto any small amount of hope he could. 

And honestly, he'd had much worse summers. So he should be _glad. _Right?

The first few days hadn’t been too bad - he’d been mostly able to avoid the Dursley’s and stay in 'his' room - but he quickly realized that the Prophet wasn’t going to report on Voldemort's return until something forced them to. On the bright side, he knew the Ministry believed him and was keeping an eye out. On the other side of things was the fact that he now had to pay attention to muggle news in case they missed something or ignored something that happened for convenience's sake. 

Uncle Vernon did  _ not _ like the fact that Harry watched the news, and argued that boys his age shouldn’t care. After all, Dudley didn’t, and, as Vernon proudly stated one day, “probably couldn’t even name the Prime Minister.” Harry was horrified - how could someone not know who ran their government? More importantly, how could someone be_ proud_ of that fact? 

But, whatever the reason Harry now had to hide to listen in. He’d first tried closing himself back in the cupboard under the stairs when he’d found it unlocked, then regretted it horribly when Petunia found him there when going to put things back in his trunk. (She’d tried to burn them, but apparently his magic subconsciously protected them.) The resulting tussle resulted in a broken hand. 

It quickly healed due to unintentional magic, but it still hurt like hell when the bones had snapped under the crushing pressure of her foot. 

Draco had nearly stormed over to rescue him at that point and Harry barely talked him down for his own safety. 

Speaking of... Somehow, by sheer luck or design, very few people had made the connection between Harry going missing and Draco’s subsequent freakout. So the news hadn’t traveled far beyond the school, and Harry planned to keep it that way. Voldemort had already visited the Manor three times in the short month they’d been home and each of them spent the entirety of each visit in fear. As of now, he didn’t know Draco was Harry’s soulmate, and this was likely the only reason the other boy hadn’t been tortured or killed yet. 

No matter how important the Malfoy's were to the man, Harry would always matter more. 

His other hiding spots hadn’t always turned out quite so bad - in his mind at least. Hiding in the pantry lasted three whole days! Right up until Vernon went to grab something. That time just ended with a blow to the head. Draco had been mad about that as well, claiming the dark-haired boy was probably concussed.

Harry argued that he’d been hit in the head harder than that plenty of times and was still fine. 

Surprisingly that didn’t placate the blonde at all. 

The back patio had worked surprisingly well - almost a full week! Though that landed him four days locked in his room being fed through the catflap. 

Harry argued that was better than being hit, Draco said otherwise. Especially when they forgot to feed him multiple times. Again the dark-haired boy argued he’d had worse and again that just made the blonde even angrier. 

Draco begged him to stop at that point, promising to help keep him up to date. Harry appreciated the offer, he really did, but pointed out Draco didn’t have access to muggle news. At that point, the blonde brought up Hermione before remembering that both Harry’s supposed closest friends were together, and had been for most of the summer, while keeping him out of the loop of what was going on. 

So the dark-haired boy kept up his hiding. Behind the TV stand (two days, black eye), under a chair (one day, didn’t get found but rather crushed and refused to hide there again), and in the pile of blankets in the corner (one day, split lip and locked in his room again for three days). He’d been let out of that one the night of his birthday, of course not because of any love for him.  Petunia was just tired of cooking. 

Speaking of his birthday, it wasn’t half bad. Draco faked a stomach bug as an excuse to stay in his room all day and the two of them spent the entire day conversing in their minds - for once not having to worry much about interruptions. He’d also gotten birthday presents, which still made him ridiculously happy after so many birthdays without them. Though he was angry enough to nearly throw out the candy from Ron and Hermione - Draco argued they would never know and it would only hurt himself. Sirius seemed to have completely forgotten about it and didn't even send a letter.

The best present, by far, was obviously from Draco. It was a simple leather bracelet held together by a silver clasp. The outside was smooth, but the inside was engraved so that it read ‘ _ Here’s to the infinite possible ways to love you _ ’ where it rested on his pulse. Draco projected the image of an identical bracelet on his own wrist, explaining the only difference was that his engraving was simply an infinity symbol. They were each enchanted to never wear or rust once the leather was adjusted to their wrist so it fits perfectly. Meaning it could last forever even if he never took it off. 

So now, after a month of being ignored by everyone except the boy who had hated him a year ago, he’s found yet another hiding spot. Flat on his back in the garden under the open window. The news floats through along with occasional commentary from his aunt and uncle, but nothing out of the ordinary and Harry slowly allows himself to relax at the thought of another day without trouble.

It probably meant Voldemort was planning something big, but Harry pushed that out of his mind.

He rolled over to climb out of the garden when a sudden ‘ _ crack!’  _ rang out down the street in the very distinct sound of someone apparating. Harry was on his feet in moments, barely avoiding crashing his head into the window thanks to Draco’s rushed reminder.

Wand out and ready he missed Vernon approaching the window until his large meaty hand wrapped around his neck tightly and lifted him from the ground. “What are you doing, boy?” the man asks angrily as Harry pulls at his fingers, already desperate for air, “Put that thing away! Pulling attention to us with all that racket!”

Harry doesn’t answer, simply pulling at the fingers as spots grow in his vision until the hand mercifully releases him to cough desperately for air as Vernon placates the neighbors with some silly excuse about a car backfiring. 

Vernon reaches for him again as soon as the neighbors disappear but the boy stumbles out of reach, rubbing at his throat. 

“What was the meaning of that, huh boy?” His uncle growls out. 

“It wasn’t me! I pulled…  _ it _ ... Out on instinct! The noise startled me.” He really wished he could just say his wand… avoiding the word made everything sound so dirty. 

“Don’t backtalk me, boy! I’ve had enough of this! We let you live in our home! Eat our food!” The man keeps going but Harry ignores him in favor of storming out of the yard and down the street as his blood boils under his skin. 

His hand goes to the bracelet on his wrist, already seeking comfort in the leather despite having it for only a couple days. Draco is busy with his parents and this is really the next best thing.

Soon enough he finds himself slumping into the only surviving swing on the playground and tapping his collarbone in a nervous and constant tik, the quiet yet solid  _ taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap  _ the only sound besides the creaking of the swing's chain. He barely notices the sting of tears on his cheeks or the sun sliding lower and lower in the sky. 

Eventually, voices ring out from down the street, laughing and jeering and making it quite obvious exactly who they are - Dudley and his gang. They don’t notice him as they make their way past, but he kind of wishes they had. What would Dudley have done? The boy was usually too scared to confront him ever since he started school, but he wouldn’t want his  _ gang _ to know that. 

He sighs and stands up, stretching his back as soon as they’re out of sight. Then he starts heading home, wishing to avoid another punishment for coming home even a minute after Dudley - for that was far too late to be out and about, even though Dudley came home at a different time each night. So, Harry wanders through the darkening streets by himself trailing a small ways behind the gang. 

“Big D!” One of them cries out, going on about something he did tonight. Harry, however, is distracted by a snicker in his mind. 

‘ _ I come back from dinner and the first thing I hear is that? What have you gotten yourself into now Harry?’ _

Harry can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes him.  _ Hi.  _ he thinks, sending a smile with it.  _ I missed you.  _

‘ _ I was gone only a couple of hours.’ _

_ Yeah but you’re the only one that actually talks to me _

He gets an eye roll in response but can fill the fondness behind it. 

Dudley’s gang says goodbye and they part ways, and at the last second Harry decides to take the long way home. If he jogs he’ll still make it back before the other boy with his slow waddle - and he won’t have to deal with him and his annoying speeches.

So, he does just that. He sets off down the street at a light jog and passes the shortcut alleyway before Dudley even enters it, shivering at the cold breeze that comes from it as he continues on his way, the other boy not even noticing him, and picks up idle chatter with Draco on the way. 

_ How was family stuff tonight? Any unwanted guests? _

_ ‘It was fine. My father has started to notice my arm is always covered - which I did for much of last summer too so he ought to pay better attention to me. There was a guest, but father took him quickly into his study after we ate and I took tea with mother. So nothing of import.’ _

_ Good. I’m glad you’re safe.  _

_ ‘I wish I could say the same…’ _

_ Draco… I’m fine. Honest. This summer has actually been really good. They’re scared of my magic… and my godfather. _

_ ‘First of all. The fact that this is what you consider good, makes me so upset. I felt the chokehold earlier so don’t you dare pretend that didn’t happen even if I couldn’t acknowledge it at the time. Secondly, why are they scared of your godfather? He’s not a muggle criminal?’ _

Harry laughs, rounding the last corner to the Dursleys.  _ Yes. But he was on muggle news as a mass murderer the whole summer before third year, so I used him all of last summer after I found out he was my godfather - and was actually innocent so I wasn’t terrified out of my skin as well. Speaking of. Isn’t it odd that after he escaped from Hogwarts no one was scared for me anymore? Like sure I testified for him but shouldn’t that have made them  _ more _ worried for me? Before school started the Ministry was fumbling around trying to keep me safe. Then they just… stopped.  _

_ ‘That’s a really good point, actually. But obviously no one can be  _ too _ overly concerned about your safety because you still live  _ there’

The timing is impeccable, really. Probably by design - they’ve gotten a lot better at seeing through each other’s eyes. The other boy says it right as he steps up to the front door. 

Harry opens it, quiet as he can, and slides inside before creeping his way upstairs and locking himself in his room. He toes off his shoes and flops backward onto his creaking mattress, losing himself in conversation with Draco again. 

Joy fills his mind so much he doesn’t notice the rattling breath that comes up to his window before being turned away by some unseen force, or the fact that Dudley never finished his own walk home. 

* * *

Early the next morning Tonks got an emergency summons from Shacklebolt about a letter from Mrs. Figg - Harry’s cousin had been attacked by dementors. 

Now, she finds herself stumbling up the stairs to their porch supporting the portly boy with her magic. Kingsy knocks on the door, and once it opens neither of them gets a word out before the man is hollering up the stairs. 

“Potter!” He screams, spittle flying from his mouth, “It’s your lot! Come explain why they have my son!”

Said boy comes stumbling out of a door, haphazardly slamming glasses onto his face as he stumbles down the stairs - freezing when he sees them. 

“Wotcher Harry!” She calls, “Kingsy here is gonna explain your cousins… ah, concussion… while you and I pack up your belongings. Ol’ Dumbles sent me!”

Harry sighs, “About time.” He mutters and climbs back up the stairs, eyes unfocused but a smile playing on his face as if he isn’t fully present. 

She gives him a moment before following, stepping into the room and freezing. The walls are completely bare, and a catflap cut into the door. “This is your room?” She asks, he nods. “But it’s so small! And there's nothing personal about it at all!”

He scoffs, “Yes there is! Look!” he gestures lazily in the direction of Hedwig's cage as he pries up the loose floorboard and pulls out his small stack of letters and candy. “Speaking of. Will you grab that for me? The rest of my stuff is downstairs.  _ Aunt Petunia! Can you unlock the cupboard for me? _ ” The last part is said slightly louder as he walks out the door. 

Tonk’s just stares after him in shock for a moment before grabbing the cage and following him.

Her mild horror only grows stronger when she sees him pulling his trunk out from under the stairs - the weight of it dragging over old blankets and cobwebs. A closer look shows a small shelf with figurines on it. 

Somehow it clicks immediately in her mind that  _ this _ used to be the boy's bedroom. With barely contained anger she swipes the figurines into her pocket and guides Harry outside. Praying this can be him leaving the house for good.

It’s when the light finally hits his neck properly that she sees it. In the darkness inside she’d assumed it was just shadows, but now in the sunshine the truth is clear. 

Bruises circle the boy's neck in the distinct outline of meaty fingers. 

If he notices her staring he doesn’t mention it. 

“So!” he says instead, stepping casually around her, “Can you shrink that real quick so I can pocket it! And then we can leave?"

She nods - doing just that - and together they take off down the street. 

“So. What’s your name?” He asks

“Call me Tonks.” She replies.

“Ok! Can you tell me what happened to my cousin?”

“He got kissed.”

The boy freezes, “You mean…”

She nods, solemn. “We think they were after you.”

He shakes his head, “But then why didn’t they come after me?” His eyes go glassy for a moment and he gasps. “ There's no way! ” he shouts before clapping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, it's just. Soulmate had an idea.” He mumbles.

“You can  _ talk _ through your bond? I thought that was just a rumor?”

The boy, ever more full of wonder, just shrugs. “I never really said one way or the other, did I?” He starts walking again, “We think it might be the reason I didn’t get attacked. We were talking last night when I’m assuming Dudley was kissed. I saw him on my way home and guess he never made it.” Six more steps and he pauses again. “I should really feel worse about that.”

Now, she’ll argue it until the day she dies, but sometimes - with extreme emotion - she loses control of her metamorphmagus abilities. Watching this strange boy, whom she’s heard so much about, quite literally radiate power as he walks away from that home is one of those times.

Her hair slips from violet to a white as bright as snow and she makes a promise. 

This boy is now under  _ her _ protection. And she’ll be damned if anybody hurts him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me making subtle references. Can anyone tell what they are and where they're from?
> 
> Personally, I feel like this doesn't read great. But what can you do?
> 
> Nothing. I'm terrible at writing. Idk why you guys read this. It's 56 pages of a google doc and absolute garbage. I appreciate you none the less. But are you ok?
> 
> [Click Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvh0nX08nRw)


	14. If I Claim to be a Wise man...

“So Tonks…” Harry says after they’ve been walking for a while. “Where are we going?”

“Apparition point.” She answers, “Can’t be in the sight of muggles.”

He rolls his eyes,  _ that’s clearly what I meant.  _

Draco chuckles, ‘ _ Well, she did say Dumbledore sent her… so probably to him.’ _

_ Yeah... but where? _

Draco simply seems to shrug in response and Tonks’s voice cuts into his thoughts again, crying out “Here we are!”

Harry turns to her and startles. When she showed up at the door that morning her hair had been rather short, spiky, and  _ purple. _ Now it was long enough to reach just past her shoulder blades and stunningly  _ white _ . 

“What the  _ bloody _ hell?” He practically shouts, before catching himself and quieting. “Sorry, but… wasn’t your hair purple this morning?”

“Ah...” She replies, a nervous hand reaching up to run fingers through the strands, “I’m a metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance at will.”

He gapes, “That is  _ so cool _ ! Is that something I can learn?”

She grins at his childish excitement, already so different after being away from that place for just a few minutes. “Nah, I was born with the ability. It is pretty cool though.”

His hand self consciously rubs his scar, wishing he  _ could _ learn. ‘ _ Oh, hush. If  _ anything _ about you needs to change it’s those blasted glasses and your fashion sense.’ _

The grin that had previously started to slip from his face splits across it again, and he sends the warm feeling towards the other boy. “Ok!” he says aloud, “Apparating. I’ve never done that.”

“Not a problem kid!” She replies, and Harry suddenly fears for his life. “Hold onto my arm - and your stomach - and whatever you do… Don’t let go.”

He reaches out and grabs on, and a quiet ‘ _ Really do hold on to the contents of your stomach…’  _ reaches him from Draco - then he’s spinning; rapidly and every which way - the feeling rather like people forced inside out and apart before being put back together again in a single moment. 

Their feet hit the floor and Harry stumbles away - coughing as the world spins around him.

“Merlin…” He forces out.

Tonks pats his back, “You didn’t hurl! Rather impressive if I do say so myself!” 

He shudders and slowly gains his bearings, looking around at the dingy street. “Where are we?”

“Ah… just a moment.” She replies, staring intensely at the buildings in front of them.

_ Number 10… Number 11… Number 13… _

“Where’s number 12?”

“Just a moment kid. I didn’t have time to see Dumble’s this morning before I came to you.”

As if her words were the trigger, Hermione suddenly appears on the sidewalk between numbers 11 and 13 sprinting in their direction. 

“Harry!” She cries, and he barely has a moment to brace himself before she’s hitting him at high velocity, arms wrapping around his waist. “Oh! You’re so skinny!”

He feels a moment of bubbling joy and looks up to see Ron running out as well. “I’ve always been skinny Mione.” He pauses to give a grin to the red-head as he steps up. “Where are we anyway?”

“Oh!” Mione says and holds out her hand. “Read this, memorize it, burn it.”

Harry takes the tiny scrap of paper. 

_ The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London _

“But there is no -” He’s cut off as Hermione slams a hand over his mouth and shakes her head.

“Just look at the spot Ron and I just came from and think about what you read.”

He nods and does just that, jaw going slack as an entire building forces its way out between the other two.

Tonks grins and pats his back. “Ain’t it somthin’ kid? Now just be careful when we go inside. I’ve got to join the last few minutes of the meeting. You kids quietly go upstairs.”

His two friends nod and the four of them enter the house in near silence. Tonks sets off towards a door at the end of the hall, and the trio heads for the stairs. Harry looks around with a mix of wonder and horror. 

There's an umbrella stand made from a troll's leg, house-elf heads mounted on the wall, and an overall feeling of gloom and doom. 

As soon as they make it to the second floor Hermione begins talking again, “Oh Harry, it’s so good to see you! I’ve so much to tell you. Dumbledore swore us to secrecy and it’s been ridiculous keeping it all from you.” 

Ron nods his agreement, “We’ve only seen him twice, but begged him every time. He insisted though. Said you were right safe with those muggles! Any idea why today’s the day he brought you in? He showed up this morning and gave Mione the paper for you before ducking into the meeting.”

The bubbling happiness he felt upon first seeing them is quickly leaving, replaced by the feeling of betrayal that’s filled his thoughts for so much of the summer. He’s about to say as much when Hermione gasps and grabs his chin, forcing him to look upwards. 

Her voice comes out quiet, “Harry… What happened?”

He pulls his chin free and glares at the two of them, “Those  _ muggles _ Dumbledore insisted I was ‘right safe with.’” He replies mockingly, “And yeah. I  _ do _ know why I’m suddenly here today. All it took was  _ dementors _ sucking out my cousin's soul for him to decide that  _ maybe _ leaving me there wasn’t such a good idea.”

A hand flies to her mouth as her eyes widen and Ron responds, “How’d dementors get to him?” he asks, “Dumbledore’s had people watching you round the clock!”

Harry had thought he was mad before, now he didn’t think he’d ever been angry before in his life until this very moment. He turns sharply and turns around, shoving past Ginny who suddenly appeared and marching down the stairs. 

‘ _ Wait! Harry! Still be quiet in the hall. It seems like you're in an ancient magical home so there's probably a good reason to be. You should still confront them though.’ _

He nods and takes a deep breath, quieting his footfalls and quickly approaching the door Tonks had disappeared through and yanking it open.

Every face in the room turns towards him, but he only has eyes for Dumbledore. “Why?” He asks, “Why am I important enough to schedule people to watch me round the clock… but not important enough for you to tell me anything? I have faced Voldemort  _ four times _ now. I was  _ one _ the first time and I still came out alive. I have come out of  _ everything _ alive. Haven’t I proved my worth to you by now?”

A hand falls on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin, scrambling away with a yelp and looking up to see Sirius with a deep look of sadness on his face. “Harry…” He says quietly, then he pauses upon noticing his neck. “Are those… are those what I think they are?”

His hand comes up to his throat, really realizing for the first time how dark the bruises must be. 

He nods slowly, tears pricking his eyes. Sirius’s face goes from sad to angry in a second, and Harry gasps, “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have come in. I’m sorry.” He stutters and turns to flee the room, screaming when Sirius grabs his wrist - yanking it away in fear.

“No. You have  _ nothing _ to apologize for. I'm sorry I just scared you.” The man says softly before rounding on Dumbledore, voice cold “You said he was  _ safe _ there. You said they were  _ protecting _ him.”

Dumbledore sighs, “Yes… it is rather unfortunate that they aren’t the nicest people. However, it was necessary. Harry needed the blood protection.”

Harry feels as if the entire world has tilted on its axis, the years suddenly crashing back. All the years of convincing himself it was normal. The day he figured out it  _ wasn’t. _ The years he spent showing and telling his teachers, begging for help, only for them to do  _ nothing. _ Then Dumbledore… the man he met with the constant twinkle in his eye. The first adult that ever  _ really _ made him feel safe again.

He feels entirely empty as he forces the words from his mouth. “You  _ knew?”  _ Tears sting his cheeks, “You  _ knew _ and you never did  _ anything?”  _ He shudders, “How long?” Dumbledore doesn’t reply, just looks at him with that  _ damned _ twinkle never leaving his eye. 

The reality of it crushes him. “...You knew the whole time. I thought…” He pauses to swallow a sob, “I thought that the letter _must_ have written its own address. I thought ‘there’s _no way_ Dumbledore would have let something like that go.’ But you did? You _knew. _You knew the _entire time.” _His voice raises as he continues, getting louder and louder. “I lived in a _cupboard_ under the stairs for _ten __years_ and you _knew? _I got locked in my room with _bars_ on my window and a _catflap_ in the door so I didn’t starve for a summer and you _knew? _I was _starved_ and _beaten_ for FOURTEEN YEARS and you did _NOTHING?_ They gave me _scars._ I am _covered_ in scars from the people you told to protect me. The people who you told everyone else _were_ protecting me. And you _knew_ they weren’t.” he takes a deep breath and stops yelling, instead going very quiet. His voice was absolutely broken. “**_I trusted you._**_”_

A shuddering breath comes from beside him and Sirius speaks up again. “I should’ve known when he asked to live with me after knowing me less than an hour… but when I brought it up you shut me down with _assurances_ he was safe.” Another shuddering breath, “Of course, that shouldn’t have meant anything. I thought  _ maybe  _ what happened to me would be enough to convince you to never ignore something like that again. I almost _died_ and you  _ still _ defended my mother.” His voice goes so quiet Harry can hardly hear him, “ _ Why? Why did I trust you this time?” _

The man takes another shuddering breath. “We’re done here. All of you who are not living here at the present time can  _ get out of my house. _ ” 

Turning, he very gently places a hand on Harry’s shoulder and guides him from the room and up the stairs, pulling him into a room with a small plaque on the door that proclaims it as his own. 

Harry is guided to the bed where he lays and curls up in a ball. Sirius gently brushes the hair back from his forehead and leaves the room, softly shutting the door behind him. 

‘ _ Are you gonna be ok?’ _

_ I don’t know… just. Distract me? Please? _

The warmth of Draco’s soul immediately surrounds his own and he starts singing softly through the bond - the familiar words in Draco’s familiar voice slowly calming him and bringing him back from the overwhelming feeling that his world was ending. 

* * *

Sirius leans his head against the outside of his own bedroom door, for a small moment listening to the heartbreaking sniffling coming from the other side.

The tears barely contained in his own eyes as he turns away.  _ Hot chocolate _ … he thinks…  _ I was gonna make him hot chocolate.  _

A deep breath in and out before he quietly makes his way back down to the kitchen, finding it blessedly empty of non-residents. 

Molly and Arthur sit at the far end of the table, the poor woman in tears, mumbling out how she should’ve noticed. “The boys said there were bars on his window… I thought they were kidding. Trying to get out of trouble.”

Lupin sits on the close end, head in his hands as his body wracked with sobs. Sirius reaches out and rubs his back as he walks past, murmuring an empty comfort. 

Numbly he pulls out milk and pours it into a saucepan, heating it with a quick charm. He grabs the sugar and chocolate with shaking fingers, dropping sugar into the warm milk, and melting the chocolate into it with another charm. 

Then he stirs… 

and stirs… 

and stirs… 

and stirs as he stares blankly at the swirling chocolate until he feels a soft hand on his back, a tall presence close behind. 

Blindly he turns into it, tucking his face against the warm chest as the sobs finally break through. “It’s ok…” Lupin says softly, “There’s nothing you could’ve done sooner.”

He hiccups, “I’m his  _ godfather, _ moons. I was meant to be there his  _ whole life _ and I never was.”

“That is  _ not  _ your fault. If anyone should’ve stepped in it’s me… but I was a  _ coward _ .” He shudders, “God… he tried to tell me. I thought it was just… a normal teenager hating on the rules….”

“Don’t you dare, if I can’t blame myself you can’t either.”

The taller man sighs, “You’re right. I’m sorry. The past is past. Nothing we can do about it now… we can just make sure he has a better future.”

“You’re right… you always are.” He tilts his head up and plants a kiss on the other man's jaw. “I love you.” He whispers.

Lupin looks at him, eyes soft, “I love you too.” He whispers right back. “Now come on, let's pour this into mugs before it gets cold and go take care of our kid.”

“Our kid, huh?”

“Merlin knows no one is ever taking him from us again.”

Sirius smiles - soft and sad. “Yeah… our kid. So long as he wants it.”

Lupin lets out a small, sad smile of his own and together they take out three mugs. Sirius carefully pours the chocolate into each of them and Lupin uses his wand to swirl whipped cream on top before picking up two mugs in one hand and holding out his other.

Sirius picks up the last one and reaches out to take it as they quietly make their way back up the stairs, stopping just outside the door labeled ‘ _ Sirius.’ _

“Is he… humming?” He asks.

“I think so?”

They each lean closer, listening.

“Cute song, nice melody,” he whispers.

The two of them wait a minute longer, just long enough for the humming to subside, before sliding open the door.

“We brought chocolate,” Lupin says.

“For me?” The boy asks with genuine surprise.

Sirius chuckles softly, “Who else, pup?” 

He smiles softly, “Pup… is that because you’re a dog and you’re a wolf?” he says, gesturing to each of them in turn. 

Lupin laughs, “Yeah. I guess so. You ok with that?” he asks as he hands over a mug.

Harry takes a sip and hums, before lowering it again - his smile soft on his lips. “I think I’d like that very much.”

Sirius feels his breath catch in his chest and ruffles the boy’s hair. 

The boy gently pushes his hand away and the three of them sit quietly, sipping slowly on their hot chocolate. 

Harry sets down his now empty mug and hums thoughtfully, “Does that mean… you guys are together?” he asks, slightly nervous. Both men nod. “And… are you guys soulmates?” Another nod, slightly more nervous - though they both quickly realize there was no reason to be. 

Harry grins, “Can I see your mark?” 

Sirius nods and pulls off his shirt exposing it. Harry reaches out tentatively, and after a nod traces his fingers softly over it. 

A single set of paw prints starts on his right hip, trailing across his chest until just below his sternum where a second set of prints joins in and the two trail further up, crossing up to the center of his left pec where the third set of paws joins in, tiny and slightly scattered, running in swirls rather than on a continuous path like the other two. The three continue together and end right in the center of his left clavicle. 

“It's so long…” Harry whispers in wonder, and something suddenly clicks. 

For years they had known the single set of prints represented themselves, the second each other, and they were always mildly confused by the third. 

He looks at Lupin, more tears in his eyes, and mouths “It’s Harry…”

The taller man's chin trembles for a moment before his hand reaches up to trace his own mark through his shirt - years of seeing it in the mirror allowing it to stay in his memory. 

It’s sad, of course, to think that their marks warned them years before their friends' deaths… but it also gives them a small hope that maybe… just maybe… they won’t mess this up.

After all... taking care of Harry was  _ literally _ written on their souls. 

Sirius smiles and pulls them close, squeezing both of them tight. Harry is startled and stiff at first, but quickly relaxes.

He slips his shirt back over his head after letting go and settles against the head of the bed. Lupin chuckles and slides up to his side.

Harry hesitates for a moment, but then slides carefully between them. He’s nervous, and understandably so, but by god, Sirius vows to keep this boy safe from now until forever - and knows Lupin will do the same. 

The three talk for a while, Harry’s responses getting fewer and further between until the high strung emotional energy of the morning finally catches him and he slumps over asleep.

“You know…” Lupin says in a whisper, “I just realized something. Didn’t Dumbledore ward that door pretty tightly after Tonk’s came in?”

Sirius nods slowly, confused, before looking sharply at the sleeping boy. “And he ripped it open like it was  _ nothing. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was... pretty heavy to write. 
> 
> I don't know if it will read with the same weight, but this confrontation scene means a lot to me and I hope they read well!
> 
> Also, of course, [here's a song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6lNugZdvoxcPH9MloKLihL) I listened to for much of this chapter. I really liked this cover and felt like it fit the mood so I hope you like it too.
> 
> Oh! And I sometimes forget how mad canon makes me, because I was fact-checking a couple of things in the book and saw the scene where everyone picks Harry up. Let me quote it for you.   
"'Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry -' 'They won't,' said Harry. 'That you're safe -' 'that'll just depress them.' ' - and that you'll see them next summer.' 'Do I have to?' Lupin smiled but made no answer."  
Like. Excuse me????


	15. Time for a Talk

When Harry wakes up the next morning to  _ light _ streaming through his window he immediately panics. Petunia is going to kill him for not having breakfast ready yet. 

He scrambles towards the end of the bed and towards the door, making it all the way to grabbing the handle before the memories of yesterday come flooding back in and his hand comes dropping back to his side.

_ What do they want me to do here?  _ He thinks,  _ Oh god I don’t know the rules. What if I do something wrong? _

_ ‘Harry. I promise you’re fine. From what I could tell yesterday they don’t expect anything from you.’  _ Draco replies groggily to his unintentionally projected thoughts.

_ No. No, they have to expect something. That’s how it works. I can’t be a burden.  _ His hands start shaking,  _ I don’t want to be a burden to them. I want them to like me. But I don’t even know how - _

His rapidly spiraling thoughts get cut off as the door opens and sends him stumbling back a few steps.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sleep in!” He says, voice quiet but frantic.

“Harry. It’s ok. We wanted to let you sleep. A lot happened yesterday.” Lupin replies gently.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up. I can do extra chores… or… or…”

“Harry. You can stop apologizing. We expected you to still be asleep. I was just coming to check on you.”

“... Check on me?”

“Yes, simply to make sure you were ok.” He reaches out hesitantly and places a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘ _ Yes. Check on you. It’s what people who care about you do - especially after a day like yesterday.’ _

Harry takes a deep breath on nods, “Right. Yeah.”

Lupin smiles gently, “Come on. Let’s get you some food.” he says, tilting his head in invitation and leading Harry quietly down to the kitchen. 

Sirius and Molly are in there when they arrive and the woman bustles quickly over. 

“Harry, dear…” She pauses, “Is it alright if I hug you?”

He’s startled, people don’t usually ask permission after all.  _ It’s nice. _ He thinks,  _ to not have people automatically assume that touching is the way to solve everything.  _

After his hesitant nod she quickly bundles him in her arms and whispers. “I’m so sorry you were alone for all those years. Things are going to be different now. I promise.” 

She nods quickly to Lupin and Sirius then leaves the kitchen, allowing Harry the space he needs. 

Lupin tells him to sit at the table and moments later a plate heaping with toast, eggs, and sausage is placed in front of him as the two men sit across the table. 

“I- This- What-” Harry clears his throat and tries again, voice small. “Is this all for me?”

‘ _ Of course it’s for you. Who else would it be for?’  _ Draco asks, almost accusingly. 

_ I don’t know!  _ He replies.  _ I don’t know how any of this works.  _

_ ‘Well good thing I’m here to teach you then.’ _

Harry rolls his eyes and looks up to see both Lupin and Sirius staring at him expectantly. He lets out a small cough. “Sorry… I didn’t catch that.”

Sirius smiles, “We just asked if there was anything you wanted to do today. Lupin could take you to Diagon Alley, you could meet up with a friend other than Ron and Hermione for some neutral company, we could take you to muggle London for ice cream. I know it’s hard to come face to face with the reality that the people you trust most aren’t always what we want them to be, but with the coming war we…” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “We can’t do much about it. As much as I hate to admit it, especially right now, it’s likely that we need Dumbledore. As for your aunt and uncle, I’d love to tear them a new one… but that could put a further target on their backs. Which _ I’m _ willing to do, I just think that isn’t what  _ you _ want. The only thing I can promise you is that Lupin and I will  _ never _ let you back into that house again.”

Harry sighs and stares at his breakfast for a moment. “I know we need Dumbledore… but aren’t you guys going to have a hard time trusting him? He’s told me over and over that I’m an essential piece of this war against Voldemort, but won’t tell me why. Then I find out that he’s willingly put me in danger for it once already… I just don’t know if I can really trust him with my safety anymore.”

Lupin nods, “Undoubtedly. We don’t trust that your safety is his priority either, and he’s lost our trust as well. However, unfortunate as it may be, we do need him for the coming war. It was slowly becoming apparent that he’s been keeping many secrets… secrets we may need to defeat Voldemort. That all came fully to light yesterday. But trust me, pup, your safety  _ is _ my priority. It is Sirius'. We will protect you with everything we have, even if it means losing the war.” At Harry’s panicked look he sighs, “I highly doubt it will cost us the war. Though from now on…” He glances at Sirius and the other man takes over. 

“We hate to do this, but we talked it over last night. You’re involved in this war whether we like it or not. So we can either keep you oblivious to what’s going on… or directly include you in everything. You’re so strong Harry, and Voldemort… he’s decided that you are his priority in this coming war. It’s terrifying, and we wish we could tuck you away and keep you safe…” He takes his free hand and rubs his face, exhaustion clear. “What I’m trying to say is this. We decided that the best way to keep you safe is to keep you prepared. Voldemort made you the centerpiece of this war, and we have to live with that. So from now on you will sit in on every Order meeting, no matter what Dumbledore has to say about it, and we will train you. You will be so prepared that if-” He cuts himself off and the light catches the unspilled tears balanced on his waterline, “ _ When.  _ When Voldemort comes for you there is no way that  _ bastard _ will be able to hurt you at all.”

Harry nudges his eggs with his fork, “That was a lot of very repetitive words.” comes his tired reply, “I think… deep down I knew that all already, but things are different now too.” He looks them each in the eye in turn, “I’ve lived my whole life in fear. Fear of punishment and discovery. I refuse to hide anymore, and now I have you. I-”

Draco cuts him off in his mind, ‘ _ best change that to a we. I spent hours convincing you of that.’ _

A sigh. “We. We know that you guys want what is best for me. So I trust you, and there's some other things we need to talk about.”

Lupin takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to respond when he realizes Harry has yet to have even a single bite of his food. “Yes. You’re right. But first, eat your breakfast. Then we’ll talk.” The two of them stand and move about the kitchen. 

Harry sighs but does his best to do as instructed, making it through one sausage, half a piece of toast, and four bites of eggs. He scoops up another bite and his stomach rolls unhappily, used to the month of strict dieting. Instead of eating it he carefully sets the fork down and pushes the plate slightly away, noticing with mild embarrassment that he barely made a dent in the food at all. 

Sirius notices the noise of the plate sliding across the table and looks over as he sets down his own plate. The man nods, “That all you’re gonna eat pup?”

He nods mutely and Lupin comes over, waving his wand and placing the rest of the food under a stasis charm. 

“Alright.” The taller man says quietly, “Let’s take this conversation somewhere else. Leave the kitchen open and available.”

The two men guide him upstairs and back to the room he stayed in the previous night, though now he really gets a good look. 

He lets out a startled laugh, “Bloody hell Sirius…” 

Posters of scantily clad models on the walls, Gryffindor banners and curtains on every available surface, pictures with frayed corners lined with dust. Upon closer inspection, two pictures stake claim to the headboard. One of all the marauders together - Lupin, James, Sirius, and even Peter - and then one of Lupin and Sirius. The two were seemingly unaware of the camera at all. Sirius had his arms thrown over Lupin’s shoulders as he stood on his tiptoes. Lupin leaned down so their foreheads were resting together. And most importantly, they were smiling. Big, huge, giddy smiles as if they were the only two people in all of existence. 

Strangely enough, it seemed to be a muggle photograph as well. 

“When was that taken?” He asks them, he can’t help thinking he’d like something similar of himself and Draco. Wait, no. Just a picture of him and Draco - not such a romantically coded one. One to commemorate friends. 

Sirius smiles sadly, “That was our last year of Hogwarts. Right before the war really got going.”

Harry reaches out and traces the edges of the picture and Lupin steps is, “You can have it, if you want. I’ll make a copy of it.” Harry nods eagerly, “Ok. I’ll copy mine later - so we don’t get all the dust along with it.”

“You still have it?” Sirius asks.

“Of course I still have it, why wouldn’t I?”

“I spent 12 years in prison accused of killing our best mates.”

“And yet… I still loved you. I hated myself for it, but I did.”

Sirius lets out a strangled gasp and throws his arms around the taller man as he continues. “I thought there must be some mistake. Something had to have happened… but Dumbledore told me to stop looking.” he lets out a shuddering breath.

Sirius squeezes him tighter for a moment before the two of them turn to Harry, and then all three sit cramped on the little bed. “So.” Sirius begins, “What was it you wanted to talk to us about?”

“Well,” He starts hesitantly, “I wanted to talk about soulmates. You both clearly gave it some credence, but just a couple years ago in class, you made it clear that wizarding society doesn’t.”

Lupin’s mouth quirks in a small smile, “Well, first of all that’s what I’m required to say. The so-called ‘higher caliber wizards’ and pureblood families often see the mark as a weakness, and thus to avoid lawsuits we must present it as unbiasedly as we can. Though, before you say anything, I agree that the way we are required to say it leads to bias in the other direction. Keep in mind the school board is filled with purebloods. Secondly, at the time I still believed my soulmate a murder - to some extent.”

“So you guys do believe in them?”

“To some extent.” Sirius begins, “We don’t believe they’re perfect, and have seen several soulmate relationships fall through in our time. We also agreed to ignore the mark unless we really did _want_ to date. Not just because of the mark, but because of how we felt about each other. I went out with several people before Moony. Your dad was hooked on your mom before the mark even showed up, however.”

Lupin chuckles, “Theirs manifested when she whacked him upside the head for a snide comment in potions.”

Sirius smiles, “It did, didn’t it.”

“What about yours?”

Lupin turns bright red and covers his face as Sirius bursts out in laughter, “Now that’s a story! Moons here was rather angry with me for some reason or another.”

“You dyed my hair bright purple.” Lupin cuts in, Sirius ignores him and continues. 

“So he yanked open my curtains at some ungodly hour of the morning.”

“It was 9!”

“Without even looking he reached in to yank me out onto the floor by my hair!” Sirius stops in a fit of laughter and Lupin grumpily takes over.

“I started lecturing him on proper pranks, and how you shouldn’t pull them on your friends…. Only for James to slide out of his own bed and howl with laughter. I finally looked down… and Sirius' hair was bright pink, and I mean _all_ his hair. Which I only knew because for  _ some godforsaken reason _ he hadn’t worn anything to bed.”

Sirius recovers enough to take over again, “I started laughing at that point - James’ hair was a horrid neon green! Like radioactive vomit! Lupin shrieked and shoved me back into my bed once he got over his shock - he’d turned red as a tomato by that point - and as his hands connected with my chest his eyes locked on the mark as it flared to life. Cue me shrieking as well, James gasping and then screaming for joy as he realized what had happened.”

Lupin rubs his face, though a fond smile has found home on his tips, “Peter tumbled from his one bed - hair a blotchy mess of red and green! Like a Christmas tree. We later found out it was, in fact, Lilly who orchestrated the entire prank. We couldn’t get the color out for weeks.” His voice goes quieter, “Oh Merlin it was  _ terrible.  _ Quite honestly though, it's strange that we hadn't made contact before that. It had been nearly a month since my birthday, which means nearly 6 from his. ”

Harry laughs quietly, and Draco laughs along in his mind.  _ ‘Oh, sweet Merlin. Lupin with purple hair? Now that I  _ have _ to see.’ _

_ I’d love to see that too… though I’d rather see you with red. I think it would suit you.  _ He replies. 

Draco gasps, horrified, ‘ _ You wouldn’t! I’d dye your’s green!’ _

_ Oh no you wouldn’t! My eyes are already green! I’d look like an anime character!  _

_ ‘No!’ _ The other boy whines, ‘ _ I wanted you to look like a Slytherin! But you’re right!’ _

Harry mentally sticks out his tongue and lets out another small huff of laughter and looks up to see the two men looking at him curiously.

“Ah…” He says, “That’s the other part I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t know if you heard everything that happened during the third task… but I have a-”  _ soulmate. _ He startles when he can’t get the word out.  _ Soulbond. _ He tries again, feeling a magical wall blocking the words.

_ Bloody hell…  _ He projects. 

‘ _ Dumbledore.’  _ Draco replies sourly. 

_ Must be how the story didn’t spread far from the school. _

‘ _ Well screw that. We get to decide who knows. Not that bastard.’ _

The anger boils between them, bouncing back and forth and magnifying until finally,

“A SOULMATE! A TRUE BOND!” Harry yells, then clasps a hand over his mouth, continuing so quiet it’s barely coherent, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. Please don’t be mad. Please…”

A hand falls on his shoulder and he freezes, not daring to move another muscle as tears well in his eyes.

“Harry…” A soft voice comes, “We’re not mad at you for yelling. We  _ saw _ the magic dispel as you said it. However, we would like more of an explanation.”

Harry slowly unfreezes and takes a shaky breath as he nods his head. “I think… I think Dumbledore put some sort of magical block on the information. It should’ve gotten out after the third task, but it didn’t.” Another shaky breath, “He had good reason, but it’s still frustrating because it was our thing. Not his. My soulmate… My soulmate is Draco Malfoy. We have the same image on our arms, and a True or Drawn bond. I can speak with him whenever I want, and I can’t hide anything from him, at least for long. He is connected to me through my mind and soul.” Ever so slowly he allows his eyes to draw upward to the two men before him, each of them wearing a dropped jaw and wide eyes. 

Sirius is the first to recover, “I have so many questions. However, most important at this moment is this: Now that the binding spell is broken, and the information can get out… is he going to be safe?”

Harry waits for the other boy to reply, knowing he’s listening in.

‘ _ If the information makes its way to Him… then no. I don’t believe I will be.’ _

Panic immediately fills the dark-haired boy,  _ Did I just kill you? Are you going to be ok? Oh god, what have I done? _

_ ‘It was bound to get out eventually. It will be ok. Besides, they don’t know now just because you broke down a barrier. Someone still has to tell them.' _

“Harry?” Sirius cuts in again, “Is he going to need our help?”

Harry looks up and shakes his head softly, “No. Not yet, at least. If we draw attention to it now by trying to help it may do more harm than good.”

Lupin smiles, “Ok! That’s good. As good as we could hope, at least. We’ll definitely come back to that, I want to know  _ everything _ . But for now, I know there’s more you want to talk about.”

“Yeah… I. What’s going to happen to Dudley?” 

“We… honestly don’t know.” Lupin replies, “There have been very few instances in the past where dementors have attacked muggles. It seems as if they just dropped him back with his parents, explained the situation, and left. They’ll likely play it off as a seizure or something. There isn’t much that can be done.”

“We can’t do anything? He just… has to live like that? But it’s my fault! The dementors were after me and found him instead! It’s all my fault! Dudley has to live without a soul, Draco is in a lot of danger, Voldemort is back, and it's all my fault!” His breath comes out in shudders, “What have I done? I’ve ruined it! For everyone!” Static fills his ears and his vision blurs further. 

_ ‘Harry. I need you to calm down. Follow my breathing. You can feel it right?’ _

He nods once and starts carefully following the breathing of the other boy. Breathing in when he does, releasing the air when he does, in… out… in… out… And soon enough their breathing is completely synced and the static is slowing leaving his ears. 

_ Well, look at that. _ He says,  _ You’re getting better at calming me down. _

_ ‘I’ve gotten to know you better.’ _

_ Yeah. I can’t argue that. _

The other boy lets an overflow of bright joy flood over the bond and Harry feels a small smile on his face in response.  _ Sap… _

_ ‘Says you!’ _

He takes another deep breath, “You said my safety was your priority, and that you weren’t going to let me return to my aunt and uncle. What exactly does that mean for me now?”

“It means we’re taking you in as our own, as we should’ve done in the first place. Although… legally only Lupin will be able to. At least for now.”

“You mean, like, adopting me? Or like just housing me?”

Lupin tilts his head, “Well. Adopting you is the final goal, but that may be difficult to achieve in the current state of the world. Right now the goal is just legally housing you. Technically you legally belong to the Dursleys, but -”

Harry cuts in, “I don’t. Belong to the Dursleys, that is. That was something they always made very clear to me. They never adopted me or even 'legally' housed me. To the outside world, they said it was because there were blocks that were difficult to get around. To me, they held it over my head saying that they were housing me out of the goodness of their hearts, and if they changed their minds and kicked me out there wouldn’t be any repercussions. I never got why they didn’t kick me out… Whatever the reason they don’t actually provide a legal obstacle. If anything I’m more worried about Dumbledore.”

“He’s not going to stop us from being there for you anymore.”

Sirius nods in agreement, and then they fall into a moment of silence. Small but noticeable. Then Sirius let out a huff of air. “Can we go back to the whole Malfoy thing? How did that happen? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You have to tell me  _ everything _ now.”

“Sirius!” Lupin cries.

“ _ What? _ ” Sirius replies, “You can’t tell me you aren’t curious. I mean. A  _ Malfoy.” _

Harry awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “I mean. He’s really not all bad once you get to know him.”

_ ‘Not all bad? That’s the best you’re gonna give me?’ _

_ Oh hush. You know what I mean.  _

“It's just…” Sirius sighs and finishes in a whisper, “ _ Malfoy.” _

“Yes. That is what I said.” Harry replies. 

“Weren’t you like rivals? For years?”

“Yes.”

“And now you just. Happen to be dating?”

Harry’s eyes fly wide open and he feels Draco’s do the same. “Merlin no!” he cries, “We aren’t dating. Just friends. We’re 15 for crying out loud.”

“I mean. I had definitely started dating by then. Either way, you were rivals even when the bond formed, no?”

“Yes. When it first formed we didn’t tell anyone. We were both terrified and angry, and we didn’t understand it at all. Our first touch happened after the World Cup, it wasn’t exactly the time to talk about it. After that, we didn’t see each other again until school, and our relationship stayed nearly exactly the same for a while.”

“So how did you go from that… to whatever it is you have now?”

“Well. At first, the bond was just random bursts of emotion that didn’t match the situations I found myself in. When my name came out of the cup I was terrified, and that’s when he made the connection as to what it was. Later that night is when Pansy found out, I think. I guess that means she knew before I did.” Draco laughs through the bond, ‘ _ bloody hell, she did!’  _

Harry smiles, “He somehow took over my emotions and I went numb for a couple of hours. It kept back the panic that threatened to overwhelm me, he took it in and felt it himself. He was also the only person who really believed that I didn’t put my name in the cup, because he could literally feel it. Though he still didn’t say anything to me for a while.”

“So when did you figure it out?”

“During the first task. I’d… accepted my fate. I didn’t think I was going to make it through the tasks and through maybe it would be better if I just. Didn’t”

Both men suck in a harsh breath, though Harry doesn’t notice and continues.

“That made him really upset, I guess. I’m not really sure why. But it gave him enough magical power to break through and that was the first time we actually talked to each other. After that, both of us got really mad at the other because we both thought they weren’t trying and/or blocking off the bond. He cornered me in the library and from there we started researching the bond and got to know each other. It’s really hard to keep hating someone when they’re literally in your head and you can hear their thoughts.” Harry smiles and gets lost in the memories, just a little. “He helped me figure out the clues for the tasks. He put up with me as he tried to teach me to dance. I kept trying to goof off and he kept pulling me back, but he let his metaphorical hair down with me. He was the first one to really realize something more was going on with the Dursleys. He helps me through all of my panic attacks. Made me origami dragons. Sings to me through our bond. He’s really the only one who I really feel like I can trust with anything and everything. Which, sure, is a little weird considering our past, but he’s a really good friend. I’d even call him my best friend. I don’t think I could’ve made it through the last year without him.”

_ ‘And you call me the sap...' _ He mentally rolls his eyes, _ 'You’re my best friend too, but you don’t have to say it like that.’ _

_ Like I can’t tell how you really feel through the bond. _

Once again distracted by the boy in his head, Harry misses the way both the men are reacting to his words. Sharing a look as if they share some deep and unspoken understanding of the boy’s words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many comments last chapter! That was insane! I know it's not a lot compared to some big authors out there, but I think it was the most I've ever gotten on a single chapter! It means so much to me that you guys enjoy my writing! You're all so amazing and I love you all!
> 
> On another note, I'm so sorry this chapter took me ages. It was the last couple weeks of the quarter and I've been dealing with some court stuff and just... didn't have a lot of time. So thank you for being so patient and sticking with me and my sporadic updates! 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!
> 
> Much love,   
-Authenic


End file.
